


Sealed Soul

by kirallie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter died in the final fight and was reincarnated. Of course nothing ever goes right for poor Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Harry stared down at the rapidly decomposing body before him in shock. It was over, finally everything was over. The young Auror smiled tiredly and turned to face the rest of the battlefield, staggering slightly as he did so. That last spell must have taken more out of him than he'd thought, despite the fact he was using the Elder Wand. His smile widened as he saw the others rejoicing as the last Death Eater fell.

"Harry!" He turned slightly and smiled at the witch that had called his name before catching her. "You did it Harry, we're free." Hermione whispered in his ear before kissing him. He eagerly returned the kiss, swaying on his feet from exhaustion. Hermione pulled back and frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Just tired Mione, I'll be fine." He smiled, refusing to show how worried he was, something was definitely wrong. Hermione wrapped an arm around his waist and they began to walk away. She tightened her grip as he staggered and then screamed for help as Harry's legs gave way. She held his weight as best as she could, lowering them both to the blood soaked ground.

"Harry? What is it? What's wrong?" Hermione asked even as she began running diagnostic spells over her fiancé.

"Hermione." Harry whispered tiredly. He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep.

"No Harry! Don't close your eyes love. You hear me, stay awake!" Harry struggled to keep his eyes open as his mind registered the sheer panic in her voice. Hermione never panicked, she was the most level-headed person he knew. But it was getting harder and harder to do as she asked. Part of him wanted to give into the approaching blackness, to just surrender to the silence but another part was panicking. He had done his duty and fulfilled the stupid prophecy so why was this happening? He had mastered all three of the Hallows and had destroyed Riddle so why was this happening? Was he destined to never know what it was to truly live? No! He had to fight; he had to stay for Hermione, for his friends. He couldn't give in no matter how tired he was. He forced his eyes open further and locked his gaze on Hermione, his beautiful Mione. He smiled up at her and she smiled back at him through her tears, long brown hair shielding her face from everyone else. He didn't look away even as he felt the healers surrounding them. He managed to raise his arm, reaching for her face but he couldn't reach it. Seeing his intention she grasped his hand and held it to her face.

"So beautiful, my Hermione." He whispered, eyelids fluttering tiredly.

"Hang on Harry, please hang on." She begged him, clutching his hand desperately. He squeezed back weakly. Despite his wishes he could feel the strength steadily draining from his body. He smiled at her again even as he noticed the others dropping to their knees close by although out of the Healers way.

"What's going on? He won, didn't he?" Harry managed to look over at Ron as his partner spoke. The Healers exchanged looks and Harry sighed, he knew without them having to say anything.

"I'm dieing." He whispered.

"No! Just relax mate, we'll get you out of here and all fixed up, you'll see." Ron argued. Harry managed a soft but weary laugh.

"Take care of everyone for me brother." He could tell his voice was fading but then again his sight was dimming too so it didn't really matter. He couldn't see Ron anymore. All he could see was Hermione's tearstained face. "I love you." He breathed and she smiled sadly.

"I love you too." She bent down and sealed their lips together. Harry tried to respond but he no longer had any control over his body. He sighed and his eyes slid shut as the world went dark and cold.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minato held the small child close as he tore onto the battlefield. His heart was torn by what he planned to do. He would do anything to protect his people but to place such a burden on a child, and a newborn at that? He could only pray that one day the small bundle he held in his arms would be able to forgive him for what he was about to do. He smiled down even as the child gurgled and clutched at his clothes. How could he even be thinking of doing this to a child and not any child but his own flesh and blood? With his Kushina's death in he was all Naruto had left and he was planning to sacrifice the boy to stop the Kyuubi. Why did he have to be the last of his family? He hoped with all his heart that the village would see the boy as a hero but he knew they wouldn't.

"Forgive me Naruto." He whispered just before he reached the actual battle.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuubi roared in frustrated anger as he felt himself being drawn into the body of the small human baby. He tried to fight the pull but it was no use and as the last piece of his soul was absorbed and thrust into a cage he felt consciousness leaving him but not before he felt something very odd. He was not the only one sealed within the child.

Emerald eyes snapped open for a second as their owner felt something change but he simply didn't have the strength to stay awake and so they slowly drifted shut again. If he had been more awake he would have realised that something was very wrong however he simply wasn't able to. He had no true awareness or memories he simply existed in a world of darkness and cold. Had he been aware he would most likely be cursing his luck and threatening to hex the dieing Yondaime for what he had done so perhaps it was for the best that he was in his current state.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several people stared down at the crying child, unaware of what was happening within him. Power, different to that they were used to was slowly integrating itself into his small body and the seal on his stomach, strengthening it in some ways. Had a Hyuuga been there they would have fainted from shock as a second set of chakra coils began developing as well. Not even a member of that esteemed clan would have managed to see the vague outline of even a third set, a set that would not develop for several years to come.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed and looked around his little corner. He wasn't entirely sure how long he'd been here considering there had been a period of time when he had either been unaware or completely amnesiac but he knew it had been several years. He also didn't really know where here was although he had some pretty scary ideas considering his last memories were of dieing. Either this was some sort of purgatory or his soul had somehow been contained in something or someone and neither of those options was very comforting. He still wore the Resurrection Stone one his right hand but he had no clue what had happened to the Cloak or Wand and that was more than a little nerve wracking. There were few people he'd trust with that sort of power after all.

Once he had gotten his memories back he had set to making his new accommodations a little more welcoming. The dank walls had been covered with tapestries reconstructed from memories of Hogwarts and his family home while the floor was now richly carpeted. He had created individual rooms as well so he now had a separate bedroom, lounge room and bath. Since he didn't need to eat he saw no use in a kitchen and the bath contained simply that, a bath for when he felt like relaxing. The twenty year old Auror had to admit that having the time to finally fully relax was nice but he was beginning to become very bored and that was a bad thing considering that in the last few years of life he had started living up to his legacy as a Marauders heir.

The only other thing of any note in his new 'home' was the creature caged behind thick bars in the next corridor over. Harry had been exploring the limited amount he could when he had found the room and cage and had promptly backed off. He didn't know what the animal was but it made Fluffy look like a Chihuahua and it was always asleep. The cage looked fairly strong to begin with yes but Harry had felt the evil energy leaking from it and had added his own security measures, learnt from the goblins and curse breakers of Egypt.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry glared up at the ceiling, officially bored out of his mind. He had absolutely nothing to do and hadn't for he didn't know how any years but lately it seemed worse. He also had that annoying feeling that something important was going to happen soon.

He sat up and then froze, stretching out his senses to their maximum. Something was different but he couldn't work out what.

"Monster!"

"Demon brat!"

Harry's jaw dropped in shock as he made out two different but distant voices. What on earth? His vision blurred for a second and he could have sworn he saw a street of some sort with some people yelling but the image was gone before he could be sure. Something very strange was definitely going on. He was pretty sure whatever it was ruled out the purgatory idea and added more points to the contained in something one. He relaxed slightly as everything went back to normal but got off the bed and got dressed in some casual clothes, deciding to look around in case anything had changed.

Harry stared in shock. Yep, something was different all right. Maybe twenty minutes after the voices and vision he'd been ready to go lay on his bed again when he'd heard another noise. Only this time it sounded like someone was crying and it was close. Being the Gryffindor he was he'd decided to go check it out. So here he was, standing at the edge of how far he could wander staring at the curled up form of a kid no older than four who was crying. He felt a pang of sympathy as he dropped to his knees, he could only hope the kid wasn't stuck here as well.

"Hey there kiddo, you okay?" Harry asked quietly, not wanting to startle the kid too badly. The way the blond head shot up at an incredible speed even as the child, a boy part of his mind noted, shoved himself backwards and away from Harry told him he'd failed. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." Harry smiled softly, hoping to calm the boy. "My name's Harry, what's yours?" Incredible blue eyes studied him carefully as the small boy sniffled a bit.

"Na…Naruto." The boy finally answered. Harry smiled widely and sat back on his heels.

"Nice to meet you Naruto. Why were you crying little one?" Harry kept his voice soft and gentle and he could see it was working; Naruto was beginning to calm somewhat.

"The villagers, they…they called me names and threw things. I don't know what I did! Please don't hate me." The last was a whisper that pierced Harry's heart. Suddenly the snatches he'd heard made sense; they had been aimed at the child, which meant he was sealed within the boy. Was it his presence that made the boy so hated? He doubted it and was willing to bet his entire inheritance that the creature was the reason.

"Come here little one." He held out a hand to the boy and smiled softly in welcome. "I don't hate you Naruto. No child should ever know such hate." Harry swallowed, remembering his treatment at the hands of his 'family'. "I won't hurt you little one." He reassured the boy and ever so slowly Naruto crept forward. As a small hand brushed his Harry gathered the boy into his arms and held him gently, cradling him to his chest and rocking gently. "It's going to be okay, I'm here for you." He whispered. He held him gently until Naruto fell asleep and then stood slowly so as not to wake him, he walked back to his room and placed the boy under the covers before materialising a chair beside the bed so that he could watch over Naruto as he slept.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stretched and checked on Naruto who was still sound asleep. At least he had many of his answers now. He'd known as soon as they'd touched. Naruto was he as he was Naruto. Something had happened to split his soul, leaving part with none of his memories to be the controlling force of the body. Obviously he was meant to have been reincarnated and something had gone wrong, causing his soul to be split into two. He only hoped the split had been clean enough for there to be no drastic consequence further down the line but he wouldn't bet on it. He was Fate's favourite whipping boy after all. No, sooner or later he would have to find a way to merge them, to become one again even if it meant his memories and personality were wiped out. At least he had a pretty good idea what had caused the split, the creature and its cage did not belong. He would have to study it further but it could wait. For now Naruto needed him. From what he had seen of his memories when they touched Naruto was going to need all the help he could give him. Harry only hoped his ability to do magic had been passed on to the child.

Harry looked up as Naruto began to stir restlessly and placed a gentle hand on his forehead. Naruto flinched back even in his sleep but Harry kept his hand there until Naruto calmed and eventually leant into his touch. He smiled as clear blue eyes fluttered open.

"Hello Naruto, did you sleep well?" A cautious nod was his answer.

"Where?" The boy whispered.

"That will take a lot of explaining. Could you answer a few questions first little one? I promise you are safe." Harry spoke softly and calmly and the boy stared at him for a while before nodding. "How old are you?"

"Six." That surprised Harry, he was rather small for six but then again so had he been and that worried him.

"Six years old? Such a big young man." Harry smiled warmly and Naruto smiled back. "Do you know why the villagers were calling you names?" That received an almost violent headshake. "Where are your parents? Family?"

"Don't have any." Naruto answered sadly and Harry moved onto the bed, pulling the child onto his lap and into a hug.

"Do you remember them?" He asked softly and Naruto shook his head. "My parents died when I was very little too." He told the boy, wanting him to know he wasn't alone. "Who takes care of you?"

"No one, they don't want me." Naruto paused for a bit. "Will…will you take care of me?" The boy asked almost fearfully and Harry sighed.

"As much as I can Naruto, I promise. I…okay how do I explain this so it'll make sense?" Harry muttered and Naruto looked up at him. Harry picked him up and put him on the bed so that they were facing each other, knees touching. "Do you believe in magic Naruto?" Harry asked seriously and Naruto scrunched his nose up.

"Is that like Chakra?" The boy asked and Harry blinked. Chakra? He'd heard of that vaguely when studying martial arts.

"In a way I guess so. I'm a Wizard Naruto, that means I can use magic. When I was born a prophecy was made concerning me and another Wizard, one who was as bad as can be. Because of that the other Wizard killed my parents. When I was twenty years old I faced him for the final time and managed to destroy him but in the process I was mortally wounded." He didn't think Naruto was old enough to fully understand the whole mentally and magically linked bit so mortally wounded would do for now. Naruto's eyes widened comically but it wasn't funny when the boy paled and went to run. Harry grabbed him and held him gently. "Hush little one, its okay."

"But you're dead! Am I dead? Where are we? I can't be dead!" Harry held on tightly as the boy panicked, rocking him and making soothing noises and until he had calmed some.

"You're not dead Naruto, I promise. Unconscious or asleep yes, but not dead."

"Then where? How?"

"Do you know what reincarnation is?" Harry asked seriously and Naruto nodded slowly before his eyes went wide again.

"You and me?" The boy whispered in shock.

"Something went wrong and split my soul in two, you and me. This is your mind, your soul Naruto. I'm trapped in here so I can't care for you in the real world but I will be here for you. I think you managed to bring yourself here after what happened with the villagers because subconsciously you knew you'd be safe. I can't protect you out there but I can teach you things, magic if you've received my abilities, languages, maths, science, medicine, tracking, how to fight."

"You can teach me to fight? Really? I want to be a ninja! I'm going to the Academy and everything!" Harry smiled at the sudden change in the boy, all he'd had to do was mention fighting and the kid did a total one eighty emotionally. And a ninja? Was he in a different time period or a whole other world entirely?

"Naruto, will you trust me to do something? See, I've been stuck in here your whole life and know nothing of the outside world. So I want to take a look at your memories. It won't hurt or anything, although it may feel a little weird." Harry let him think about it for a bit. Naruto stared at him for a while, thinking.

"Will you be my nii-san?" Huh? That was not what Harry was expecting.

"What?" He asked, bewildered.

"My nii-san, my big brother. You can trust family. You're older than me and you said you'd look after me and stuff…" Naruto trailed off, now unsure. Harry stared at the small blonde before slowly smiling.

"Yeah, I can be your nii-san Naruto." Naruto let out a whoop of joy and tackled Harry who laughed and began tickling his new little brother.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry lay on the bed mulling over Naruto's memories. Well the first thing he needed to teach the kid was how to shield his mind. He had learnt quite a bit about this new world, sure it was from a child's viewpoint but it was still a lot to think about. From Naruto's memories he had managed to piece together some very disturbing clues. If he was right then the creature was actually a demon, the Kyuubi to be precise. He'd made a quick stop after Naruto had left to once again reinforce the cage. Some of its energy still leaked through but what did he had managed to make sure would be converted to match Naruto's. Hopefully he'd be able to keep its influence in Naruto's life to an absolute minimum; he didn't want Naruto going Dark Lord on the village, no matter how nasty they were. But not for their sake, he knew what that would do to Naruto's and therefore his own soul. So he would do everything he could do make sure the fox stayed asleep for as log as possible.

TBC…


	2. 2

Naruto stared out at Konoha from his window. It had been two weeks since he had met Harry and he was beginning to doubt wether he was real or not since he hadn't seen him since. His body had healed the damage down by the villagers before he had even woken up in the alley and run home. He had hoped that once he started at the Academy things would get better but they hadn't. No one wanted to be his friend and the teachers wouldn't help him at all. He sniffled slightly and rested his head against the glass. His only friend was the old man but he was always busy. Naruto stood up and crawled into bed, praying that he hadn't imagined Harry and that he really did want to help him even as he drifted off to sleep.

"Was wandering when you were going to come back little one." Naruto looked around in surprise to find himself back in Harry's room. He threw himself at Harry, who caught him and hugged him back, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I thought you weren't real." Naruto answered softly.

"I'm real kiddo. Have you been okay?" Harry set him down on the bed, sitting next to him. Naruto shrugged and looked down, blinking in surprise as Harry gently lifted his chin with a finger. "What happened little one?"

"Why do you call me that?" He asked curiously.

"Because you are little, at least compared to me and well you're my little brother right? You're also the closest I'll ever get to having a kid of my own." Harry smiled sadly.

"Did you want kids?"

"Yeah. I was engaged to a wonderful girl by the name of Hermione. We planned to marry and have a big family once the war was finished but…she would have adored you." Harry shrugged. "And don't change the subject kid. What happened?"

"I thought it would be different at the Academy but none of the kids will play with me and the teachers are all mean." Harry hugged him and told him about his own time at primary school with his bully of a cousin.

"But you've got something I didn't have." Harry finished.

"What?"

"A twenty year old wizard living in your mind. So school is now in session." Naruto groaned and Harry laughed.

* * *

Naruto snuck into the building, being very careful not to set off any alarms or anything.

' _Good, now look for the history section. Frankly your knowledge of the past sucks little one.'_ Harry commented from where he was sprawled on his couch.

' _Nii-san!_ ' Naruto wailed mentally, causing the wizard to cover his ears.

' _Cut the volume would you! Watch it! Step back slightly. That's it, now move to the left.'_ Naruto followed Harry's instructions carefully and made it to the correct section of the library without any further problems. It had been three months since he had met Harry and one since they had figured out how to let the wizard piggyback on Naruto's senses so that he could observe the outside world. After that his lessons had intensified since he could observe the Academy curriculum and see the world that Naruto would have to survive. Hence the late night trip to the library to 'borrow' some history books and scrolls. Since Harry had discovered that he could detect traps and alarms while looking through Naruto's senses it had gotten a lot easier to sneak around. He never told Naruto off for sleeping through class either since he listened to the lectures and then explained them in simpler terms to Naruto later that night. Naruto had been annoyed that Harry wanted him to act the role of 'dead last' even though he was learning until Harry had explained his reasoning. If everyone thought of him as an idiot then no one would suspect him for the break-ins or anything odd that happened and he had allowed Naruto to continue on his career as a prankster, even going so far as to give helpful tips. Naruto's favourite stories from Harry's memories involved the Marauders, new and old.

* * *

' _Naruto wake up! Something's wrong!'_ The boy instantly obeyed, opening his eyes to see his apartment. He could feel Harry observing the world through his senses as he stretched them out to get a feel for the village. His nii-san was right something was very wrong but what and where? He focused as hard as he could, feeling Harry giving him a helping hand. The eight year olds eyes suddenly darted to stare in the direction of one of the clan compounds.

"The Uchiha district." He gasped and flew out of bed.

' _Clothes!'_ Harry yelled. Naruto quickly threw his clothes on and dashed from the apartment. The dark cloth allowed him to blend in as he ran from shadow to shadow, staying out of sight as best he could. It would surprise everyone to know that he absolutely hated the orange jumpsuit he wore but it was part of his disguise. Harry had had a few very interesting comments to make about the thing the first time he had seen it through Naruto's eyes but had insisted he keep wearing it. Hidden inside his wardrobe was a secret stash of far more practical clothing for a shinobi, clothing that Harry had taught him how to make. It had taken a lot of time and practise but he had finally managed to alter the cloth and make the changes stick. ' _We need to alert the Hokage or ANBU that there is a problem, whatever it is is too much for you to handle.'_

' _How? No one will listen to me!'_

' _Calm down. Here's what you need to do.'_ Harry swiftly outlined his plan and Naruto went to work.

* * *

' _It's my fault. They didn't get there in time and now Sasuke is all alone.'_ Naruto collapsed onto his bed, tears gathering. Sensing his distress Harry reached out and coaxed him to sleep and into his rooms. He wrapped his arms around the boy and rocked him gently.

"It isn't your fault little one, you did your best. You aren't ready to face someone like Itachi and you know it." Harry soothed.

"He killed them, his own family. Why?" Naruto sobbed into Harry's shirt. It was only here that Naruto would ever let himself cry. To the outside world he was forever happy and immune to their looks and comments. Only his nii-san was allowed to see otherwise, after all he had gone through something similar and they were technically the same person.

"Sometimes people do bad things for reasons that seem good to them but that no one else can understand or explain. Without getting into Itachi's head and taking a good look around we will never know his true reasoning."

"Could we?" Naruto asked and Harry thought about it.

"Maybe, but it will take a lot of training. Your shields are very good, especially considering your age but you're not ready for legilimency training yet."

"What about Sasuke?" Harry sighed at Naruto's question. The boy could go one of two ways, he could be like Harry although that was doubtful since he was so much older when his family was murdered plus he knew the murderer. The more likely outcome was the boy becoming consumed by thoughts of vengeance, especially in a society were children were trained to kill.

"Don't treat him any differently but let him know he isn't alone. The last thing he will want or need is pity. He may push you away but don't let that get to you. No training tonight little one. Just sleep." He held Naruto until he was asleep and then settled him into his own bed, once again sitting beside it to watch over the boy. In a way he was glad for the mess up all those years ago, he wouldn't trade his time with Naruto for anything. The boy was eager to learn and a fast learner when things were explained thoroughly to him. He learnt best from practical lessons and seeing something done so Harry often manipulated things in his rooms to give historical re-enactments. His magical training had been slow at first but Naruto's body seemed to be absorbing and adjusting to higher and higher levels of magic. He was still nowhere near the level Harry had been at when he died but he was a lot further along than a pureblood eight year old would have been. So far he hadn't shown any of Harry's magical 'gifts' but there was no guarantee they would have been passed on. Poor Naruto had spent several hours staring at a snake trying to talk to it but to no avail. There was a chance that if Naruto ever underwent magical puberty that some would show up but there was no way to know before hand. All he could do for now was continue training him the best he could.

* * *

' _Why can't I manage bunshin Nii-san? It's not fair, everyone else managed to graduate.'_ Naruto sat on the swing and watched as his classmates were congratulated by their families. He heard Harry sigh mentally and then the sensation of warm arms wrapping around him. They had learnt a year ago that if Harry concentrated Naruto could feel his touch without having to go to Harry's rooms.

_'I don't know for sure little one but it has to do with your chakra control. You just don't have the necessary control; you keep overloading them causing them to look pretty dead. You need more time for the control exercise to truly make a difference and we found them too late to help with these exams. I'm sorry.'_

' _Not your fault Nii-san.'_ Naruto withdrew from the conversation as he noticed Mizuki-sensei approaching. Curious he waited for the man to join him.  
' _What's he going on about? Another way too pass, yeah right!'_ Naruto exclaimed sarcastically, earning a warm chuckle from Harry.

' _Go along with him for now. I want to see what he's up to. Whatever it is I doubt it is good and we can stop him.'_ Naruto nodded mentally and listened closer to his teacher.

* * *

' _Kage Bunshin?'_ Naruto stared at the scroll in disappointment.

' _Actually that might be exactly what you need since it uses a tonne of chakra. Open the scroll further, I'll read the rest while you try the bunshin.'_ Naruto opened the scroll and ignored the weird feeling of Harry using his eyes to read while he practised the jutsu. They continued that way until Harry finished memorising the rest of the scroll. _'Okay, give it a try.'_ Naruto concentrated and then let out a whoop of joy as the clones materialised. ' _At least you have sparring partners now since these things are solid enough to take a hit. Keep practising, you need to appear tired out when the idiot teacher gets here.'_ Naruto snickered at Harry's description of the silver haired teacher. But it wasn't Mizuki who found him.

' _Oops.'_ Naruto commented mentally.

' _Play dumb!'_ Harry yelled. This was the one thing they argued on. Naruto loved Iruka like another older brother or even father figure and hated lying to him, arguing that Iruka wouldn't tell and would accept him since he was nice even though Naruto had learnt the Kyuubi was responsible for the death of the older mans parents. Naruto had known about the fox ever since Harry had explained it to him when he was nine and had shown him the heavily reinforced cage. Harry disagreed and said that Iruka would believe Harry to be Kyuubi trying to manipulate Naruto and would therefore tell the Hokage.

"Naruto!"

"Hey Iruka-sensei! Do I pass now?" He grinned up at the now dumbfounded teacher.

"What?"

"Mizuki sensei said if I learned a technique from the scroll you would pass me!"

"Mizuki?"

' _Naruto snap out of it!"_ Harry yelled but the boy ignored him, tears falling silently as the two men talked. He hid his head as he listened to Iruka say he was the demon and that he would betray them. But then…his head snapped up as Iruka acknowledged him, admitted that he wasn't the demon. His eyes narrowed angrily and he moved to intercept Mizuki. ' _Kick his arse kid.'_ Harry cheered.

Iruka watched in shock as Naruto easily defeated Mizuki and saved his life. He smiled at the boy, knowing that what he had said was true. He was Uzumaki Naruto, not the Kyuubi.

"Come here Naruto." He beckoned the boy over and had him close his eyes before tying his own hitae-ate around his head. "Congratulations, you pass." He gasped as his wounded back hit the tree but hugged Naruto back.

' _Congratulations little one.'_ Naruto smiled as both his sensei and his nii-san hugged him. He had managed to save Iruka-sensei without revealing anything that Harry had taught him so he was happy. Plus he had pulled off an excellent act when the traitor told him about the fox. ' _Yeah, remind me to give you an Oscar.'_ Harry joked.

' _Nii-san!'_ Naruto grumbled at Harry's sense of humour as he followed Iruka towards Ichiraku's, already envisioning how many bowls he was going to eat and ignoring Harry's groans of dismay.

TBC…


	3. 3

Naruto ignored his teammates as he set up a trap for their ridiculously late sensei. He could hear Harry snickering softly from his room, partly because of Sakura's behaviour and partially in anticipation of what was going to happen to the poor unsuspecting teacher. Naruto had become something of a trap expert over the last few years; due to his pranks and Harry's training. Iruka and old man Hokage were the only ones who could find him when he didn't want to be found and even then only if he slipped up in some way. Harry's survival had often counted on his ability to hide and so he had trained Naruto mercilessly to get his abilities in that area to what his own had been and even past that. They both tuned Sakura's rant out and held their breath as the door began to open.

Kakashi opened the door to collect his team, head buried in his book. His senses flashed a warning at the last second but it was too late to do anything to save himself. He stared up at the hysterical blonde from the floor in stunned silence. How had he ended up on the floor? He ignored the pink haired girls' apologies and stared at the howling boy. He had a feeling he now knew who was responsible for all the pranks over the last few years. To think, just last night this boy had managed to take down a chuunin in a fight and now he had brought down the copy-nin himself with a simple prank. Hearing the click of a camera he looked around even as he got back to his feet, almost falling again as he slipped in…something.

"How should I say this…my first impression is of you guys is…I hate you." Kakashi commented, shutting both teens up, the Uchiha boy just stared at him. "Meet me on the roof." With that he vanished, quickly going home to change into a clean uniform since the one he was wearing was wet with he didn't want to know what.

' _Think we went too far?'_ Naruto asked as he watched his new teacher closely.

' _Naw…he had it coming. Heads up looks like he's going to start now. Good thing he went home to change though, wouldn't want to be around when that stuff dries and the smell kicks in.'_ Harry snickered again and Naruto fought to keep from grinning like an utter lunatic. Yes, he always smiled, but he did not grin like a lunatic unless there was a reason.

"Lets see, why don't you introduce yourselves." Naruto groaned internally at that.

' _I really hate having to act the idiot nii-san.'_ He complained to Harry.

' _I know kiddo. Maybe you can slowly start to drop the act during missions, gradually enough that they won't notice until after the fact. Just be very careful.'_ Harry answered. Now that he had graduated acting the idiot could get them killed on a mission and that was something neither of them wanted.

"You first." Naruto snapped back to the real world and plastered an idiotic grin on his face.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water in. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognise my existence." Naruto relaxed back as he finished, seeing the interesting look on Kakashi's face before he told Sakura to go.

' _Nice one. Ooh look, a fan girl! Grow up girl!'_ Naruto really had to fight not to laugh out loud at Harry's commentary. He fell silent though as Sasuke spoke. Naruto sent a silent query as he heard Harry's sigh as the dark haired teen finished his introduction. _'I feared as much. The only thing on his mind is vengeance. We'll have to watch him closely.'_

' _Oh?'_

' _Tom Riddle.'_ Harry stated dryly.

' _Oh.'_ Naruto's reply was subdued but he understood. A shinobi version of Riddle was the last thing they needed.

* * *

"You're late!"

"A black cat crossed my path, so… Lets move on."

' _This is the great Hatake Kakashi? So not impressed.'_ Harry drawled and Naruto had to agree. They watched as he placed a timer on a stump and explained the exercise before vanishing into the trees.

' _There is more to this than he said.'_ Naruto commented and Harry nodded. He was piggybacking on Naruto's senses, wanting to learn more so that he could keep his little brother safe.

' _Two bells but aren't most shinobi groups made of three?'_

' _Teamwork!'_ Naruto yelled making Harry wince.

' _Bingo. Odds the others will listen to you?'_ Naruto sighed.

' _Zero. Better get out there and act my part. I can plan while making an idiot out of myself.'_

* * *

Naruto sighed as he watched Kakashi stand in front of them seriously. He hated acting dumb! Now he was tied to a stupid post while his 'team-mates' were going to eat lunch in front of him.

' _WHAT! We should quit being ninjas!'_

_'Hmmm… Maybe you shouldn't have played so dumb after all.'_

' _Nii-san!'_ Harry winced at the volume of Naruto's mental yell. The kid certainly had good lungs or whatever the mental equivalent was. He sighed; all Naruto wanted was to be a ninja and thanks to his advice that chance was quickly slipping away. Was he destined to always screw his life up? He stopped his depressed thoughts as Naruto spoke up. "Quit being ninjas? What do you mean? We couldn't get a bell, but why do you have to say we should quit?" Harry smiled at Naruto's yelling. Another personality trait that he had passed on, his questioning of authority and unwillingness to give up. He listened closely to the following conversation. He chuckled as Sasuke was taken down in the blink of an eye and had to agree with Kakashi, they were still kids, even Naruto despite all of his training. But they would only grow with experience, not coddling. He felt Naruto groan along with him at how thick the other two were being as Kakashi explained the purpose behind the test. Honestly, it was right there in front of them! Harry groaned again as Naruto kept up his act as Kakashi explained the stone. Okay, so slowly dropping the dumb act was definitely the way to go, if only for his own sanity!

Naruto watched as Sasuke and Sakura ate their lunches, his stomach growling loudly.

' _I'm going to try to do something about that. If I channel extra magic through you it'll act as if you've eaten for a while at least so you can get through this.'_ Harry said, preparing to give Naruto's body a power surge. But he paused as Sasuke began to speak. He couldn't help but smile as both the teens offered Naruto their lunches but the smile vanished as Kakashi appeared. He once again readied the power surge, not liking the look on what little he could see of the man's face. He smiled again as all three stood up for each other against their teacher. He could feel Naruto's happiness as they helped him, showing a willingness to share the punishment that he hadn't thought them capable of yet. Harry couldn't help but laugh at Kakashi's announcement and the looks on the others faces, though he was sure the look on Naruto's was just as amusing.

' _Shut up!'_ He fell off the couch, laughing at Naruto's indignant comment. He continued to laugh as Naruto's eyes filled with tears at their sensei's words and he started yelling excitedly. The laughter gained volume as the others left them tied to the pole until he slowly calmed down to find Naruto fuming.

' _Congratulations little one.'_ Harry called out and Naruto calmed.

' _They left me!'_

' _So untie yourself. You know how to.'_ Naruto sighed and soon the rope fell to the ground. He began walking back to his apartment slowly. ' _How about finding Iruka to let him know you passed?'_ Harry suggested sensing Naruto's sadness at being left behind by the others. He smiled as the blonde took off to look for the chuunin.

* * *

Iruka smiled as Naruto excitedly told him about what had happened during his last mission. It was obvious the boy did not enjoy D ranked missions but they were a learning experience and if Iruka had any say Naruto would be doing them for a while. He loved him like a younger brother and he didn't want him to get hurt or worse. But something had been different since that night when Naruto had learnt about Kyuubi and that worried him. He knew that the demon hadn't taken over or else the village wouldn't be standing but there was no denying Naruto was changing.

"What's wrong Iruka-sensei?" He blinked and looked over into concerned blue eyes. Iruka smiled and ruffled the blonde hair.

"It's nothing Naruto, just thinking." Naruto smiled but Iruka noticed the concern was still in his eyes. "How about I treat you to ramen?" He asked and smiled as Naruto grinned happily, half dragging him towards the stand. Maybe the teen was just finally growing up?

* * *

' _Iruka is suspicious.'_ Harry commented. He'd been observing the mans actions around Naruto since that day and had reached the only conclusion available.

' _You don't think he thinks…'_ Naruto trailed off, not noticing he was still tilting the milk carton and that his bowl was overflowing.

_'It would be the logical conclusion for him to reach. Watch the milk kid.'_

' _No! I don't want him to be afraid of me or hate me!'_ Naruto screamed fearfully. Harry hushed him gently, focusing on the feeling of his arms wrapping around the child in a hug.

_'It's going to be okay, we'll think of something. Better hurry up; don't want to be late for your mission.'_

* * *

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto grinned as he saw his one time teacher. He relaxed slightly as the man smiled back warmly. Surely Harry was imagining things.

"Hello Naruto. How was your mission today?" Iruka asked as they walked together.

"Another boring D ranked." Naruto complained and Iruka laughed kindly.

"You're still a rookie genin Naruto, give it time." He advised.

"I know." Naruto grumbled. "Treat me to ramen?" He looked up and begged silently. Iruka sighed and nodded, there went his pay. Iruka couldn't help laughing as Naruto danced around him happily before grabbing his arm and almost dragging him to the ramen stand. He watched in fond amusement as Naruto downed five bowls to his single one, wondering where the boy managed to put it all.

A few hours later they were walking through the village, stomachs pleasantly full. It was getting late but Naruto had the next day off so it didn't matter, he was happy just spending time with the older man and chatting. He smiled up at Iruka as the man looked down at him in concern since he had been quiet for the last while.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" The chuunin asked, genuine concern in his eyes and tone.

"No, I…" He hesitated, waiting for Harry to say something, but for once his brother remained silent, letting it be fully his choice without input.

"Naruto?" Iruka had stopped and knelt in front of him, really beginning to worry.

"I love you Iruka-sensei." Naruto said quietly before throwing his arms around the teacher. Iruka hugged him back, hard. "Don't leave me." Naruto whispered but Iruka heard him and tightened the embrace.

"I don't plan too. I love you too Naruto-kun." Iruka whispered back, letting Naruto stay as long as he wanted and not caring who saw. Naruto finally pulled back and Iruka was surprised to see tears in the blue eyes. "Naruto? Are you alright?" The blonde nodded and wiped his eyes before smiling, truly smiling. Iruka found himself smiling back and offering his hand to the teen. Naruto took his hand and they continued to walk. "Come on, you can spend the night." Iruka offered and Naruto nodded.

Iruka smiled down at the sleeping blonde. He didn't know what had brought on the events of earlier but he was glad. It just re-enforced his belief that what ever was going on with the teen it wasn't the Kyuubi. The demon would never have done what Naruto had done a few hours before. He meant what he'd said too; he loved Naruto like a little brother and had no plans to leave him, ever. He knew that they were both shinobi and that either of them could be killed any day but he would do whatever he could to make sure he lived for the lonely teen.

_TBC…_


	4. 4

Iruka watched fearfully as his little brother left the village for the first time. He chuckled quietly at his actions but couldn't help feeling a certain amount of dread as Team 7 left the relative safety of the village. He smiled softly as he remembered Naruto's reaction to their client and his comments, pure Naruto. So much for his apparent increasing maturity, Iruka snickered slightly. He only hoped that Kakashi kept them all safe. He knew that it appeared as if he was hard on the blonde but he only wanted him safe, something that was all but impossible now that Naruto was a ninja but he could dream.

* * *

' _Oh what a wonderful, obvious puddle. Exactly how stupid do they think we are?'_ Harry deadpanned and Naruto snickered mentally.

' _It hasn't rained in how long? Stupid genjutsu really. Should I do anything or leave it to Kakashi-sensei…'_ Naruto stretched and then jumped into the puddle, splashing around for a bit before continuing to walk and ignoring Harry's howls of laughter. They watched as Kakashi was apparently killed and then froze as the two men approached, waiting till the last second to move but it wasn't necessary as Sasuke attacked. ' _Show off.'_ Naruto scoffed and Harry agreed. He soothed the fuming pre-teen as they listened to Kakashi and Sasuke. Harry sighed at Naruto's reaction to learning of the poison and hung his head in embarrassment. Harry groaned at Naruto's speech and winced as the kid slammed his kunai into his own hand.

' _Do I really need to point out that between the Kyuubi and me that poison wouldn't do much except maybe give you a headache for a few minutes?'_ Harry drawled.

' _Oops? Besides, got to keep up the act for a while more. Right?'_

' _Right, but you need to start toning it down again.'_

* * *

' _Someone's here.'_ Naruto began looking around without looking like he was looking for something.

'Yeah, be careful. Whoever it is will be more powerful than the last two. Leave them to Kakashi unless we absolutely need to get involved.'

' _No argument from me nii-san.'_ He answered as he hurled a kunai only to reveal a white rabbit. ' _White? But it's the wrong season.'_ Naruto commented to himself, on guard.

"Everyone duck!" At Kakashi's yell they all dropped to the ground, a huge sword flying overhead to lodge in a tree.

' _That was one big sword.'_ Harry commented, swallowing hard. Good thing Naruto had ducked fast. They listened as Kakashi and the missing-nin talked and Naruto played dumb about the Sharingan.

' _They're good.'_ Naruto commented nervously as he watched the two fight. He'd managed to ignore the massive killing intent because of his Occlumency training and had been ready to stop Sasuke when he'd seen his team-mate giving in to it but Kakashi; well his clone at least, had stepped in. He took a deep breath and stepped forward to face the clone that was between them and their trapped sensei. Sasuke had already been taken down once and now it was his turn.

' _Careful.'_ Harry warned, carefully monitoring the flow of magic through Naruto's body, ready to push more to the surface if necessary. Seeing his hitai-ate under the mans foot he attacked and was thrown back, but clutched in his hand was the cloth band that had once belonged to one of the few people to acknowledge him. He pushed painfully up to his feet and retied it. He ignored Harry's muffled groan as he insulted the clone, his nii-san was staying pretty quiet so as not to distract him. He knew that in a fight Harry would remain silent unless he needed help. Naruto grinned.

"Let's go wild now!"

* * *

Kakashi paused and then continued walking as he recognised the figure perched nearby. He had to admit that the boy had surprised him several times since he'd taken the team on. He wasn't quite what he'd been expecting when Sandaime had informed him that he'd have Naruto on his team.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." The blonde greeted, not looking away from the sunset.

"Naruto." Kakashi greeted, sitting beside him.

"It's not fair. He's doing what he can for this country and they all want to quite." Naruto stated quietly, surprising Kakashi.

"They're scared. They don't want to die and that is impacting their actions." He explained.

"Just because you're scared doesn't mean you quite." Naruto stated, hands clenched into fists.

"True, but we're ninja, they're civilians. They aren't used to risky their lives to do something."Kakashi tried to explain and Naruto finally looked at him, blue eyes serious.

"Can we beat them sensei?" There was no need to ask whom the blonde meant.

"You're all improving. I'm sure we'll all do our best." Naruto nodded before wandering off, leaving behind a very puzzled man. That was not behaviour he expected of the boy. He knew of Naruto from some observation and his records and this was not normal. Kakashi frowned as he watched the blonde disappear. Could the mission have made that much of an impact on him?

* * *

' _Wake up!'_ Harry yelled as he felt a vaguely familiar presence crouched over them.

"You're going to catch a cold if you sleep there." Naruto woke up and then sat up, looking at the girl who had woken him.

"Who are you?" He asked even as studied he…him.

' _Is he trying to cross dress? Recognise his presence?"_

' _Yeah, the hunter-nin that 'killed' Zabuza.'_ "Did you wake me up? By the way, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, playing dumb for now.

"Picking herbs."

"Herbs?"

"That's right. It's to cure injuries and illness." He answered.

"So it's to help Zabuza recover." Naruto stated quietly, watching as the other teen froze. He stayed relaxed even as the other boy tensed. "My name's Naruto, what's yours?" Dark eyes studied him suspiciously but Naruto just smiled.

"Haku."

"Why do you work for Zabuza?"

"Do you have someone that's important to you?" Haku asked instead of answering.

"Yes. What…he's your precious person." Naruto worked it out and Haku nodded.

"He saved me." Naruto nodded in understanding and stood.

"Guess I'll see you later then." He grinned and left one very surprised teen behind.

' _You enjoy confusing people don't you?'_ Harry asked rhetorically and Naruto nodded.

* * *

Naruto flew threw the trees, wanting to catch up as quickly as possible.

' _I can't believe they left me behind!'_

" _Yeah well you were sleeping like the dead kiddo. I couldn't get you to wake up either.'_ Harry pointed out even as something caught Naruto's eye. He stopped and dropped to the ground.

"Huh?" He stared at the dead boar, looking at the wounds and then dashed back towards the house. He crouched just out of sight, watching the two men emerge with Inari's mother, knocking her out as the kid charged. Naruto grinned and then moved.

The two men stared in shock as they watched the log fall to the ground, slashed to pieces.

"The replacement technique?"

"Where's the woman?"

"Sorry for being late." They looked further to see an orange clad boy laying the woman down, Inari still in his arms. "But heroes are supposed to come late." Inari opened his eyes in shock.

"Naruto!" Naruto put the boy down and grinned.

"Inari, well done! I was able to save your mum because you got their attention." Naruto praised him.

"How did you know they were here?"

"I found a dead boar in the forest, it had been killed by a katana. The traces lead to your house so I got worried."

"I see…"

"You're just the incompetent ninja Tazuna hired." The darker skinned man commented.

"Let's kill him." His companion said, hand moving to his sword.

"They're coming!" Inari yelled as the two took off running towards them. Naruto threw two shuriken, watching as the men deflected them with their swords.

"That won't work on us!"

"Idiots." Naruto commented, still grinning. His clones appeared behind them and attacked, easily knocking them out before vanishing.

"Wow…" Inari breathed, turning to stare at Naruto.

"Perfect." Naruto grinned and then they both started laughing.

 _'Not bad, but not perfect kiddo. Get a move on, the others will need help.'_ Naruto nodded and then made sure the two would be all right before taking off for the bridge.

* * *

 _'Not good.'_ Harry stood in the room with the Kyuubi's cell, watching as more and more of its chakra leaked out into Naruto. _'Definitely not good.'_ Harry focused, channelling his magic into the seal to reinforce it but Naruto's own emotions were working against him, calling up more and more of the demon tainted power. And the kid was totally ignoring his calls to stop and calm down. The seal showed no signs of breaking or even cracking but Harry didn't like the idea of Naruto being exposed to such tainted energy. Harry groaned as he was thrown backwards, away from the cage and froze as one red eye snapped open to glare at him. That was all it took for a torrent of the energy to flood out of the seal and into Naruto. _'Damn it! Naruto snap out of it!_ ' Harry screamed but to no avail. All he could do was watch as his little brother viciously attacked the one who had killed his teammate.

Harry glared at the now awake fox even as it tested the cage.

' **So you're the one I sensed that day.'** The fox commented even as he continued to feed power and rage to Naruto.

 _'Leave Naruto alone.'_ Harry growled in a good imitation of his animagus form.

' **Why should I? Will you stop me little human?'** The fox taunted. In answer Harry slammed his magic into not the cage but it's captive. His magic crashed into the most evil demon to ever walk and it screamed in pain at the attack, even as Harry felt the ring on his finger warm and pulse as its magic melded with his. Kyuubi reacted, pulling its power back into the cage before counter attacking, causing Harry to drop to his knees. In the outside world this caused Naruto to pause in his attack even as Haku's mask broke. The teen focused inward and froze.

 _'Nii-san! Leave him alone you monster!'_ Naruto added his power to Harry's attack and the fox was forced back, allowing Harry to stagger upright.

 _'Watch out Naruto. Don't let rage blind you kiddo.'_ With that Harry's presence faded back to his room, obviously exhausted.

* * *

"Naruto." The blonde looked over to see his sensei approaching and smiled slightly.

"You okay Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sure. What about you?"

"I'm fine. See? Not a mark!" Naruto grinned but Kakashi just watched him seriously.

"The seal's still intact if that's what you're worried about." The blonde commented and then raised his shirt to prove it. Seeing it the older man relaxed slightly. "I'd kill myself before letting him free Kakashi-sensei." Naruto swore, blue eyes deadly serious. Kakashi started slightly in surprise and then nodded. He clasped Naruto's shoulder briefly and then left. Naruto sighed and relaxed. Harry hadn't answered him since that last message but he wasn't too worried since he could still sense him. But he didn't like the fact that the Kyuubi was now awake.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Positive Hokage-sama. I will never forget that energy."

"Hmm." Sandaime stared at Kakashi as he thought. So Naruto had tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra, not good. "Did you notice any ill effects?"

"No. Naruto showed me the seal and it appears intact. The chakra completely faded once he calmed down."

"Good. I knew this would happen eventually, just not this soon. The seal was designed to allow their chakra to mix and for Naruto to use it. The 'death' of a friend made him tap it a lot earlier than expected. There shouldn't be any side effects but best to watch him for a while to be sure."

* * *

Iruka smiled as he saw a familiar blonde up ahead. He hadn't seen the boy since he'd returned from the mission to Wave and was eager to speak with him. He frowned as the boy slipped into the trees, looking around to see if he was followed. Luckily he hadn't spotted Iruka who, now worried, followed him. He stayed hidden as the blonde moved deeper into the trees before sitting cross-legged in a clearing.

"Okay nii-san. I'm ready to try." Iruka froze as the boy spoke aloud to someone who wasn't there. Unless…No, please no Iruka silently begged. He took an unconscious step back and froze as a twig snapped under his foot, a blonde head swiftly turning in his direction. "Iruka-sensei?" Naruto stood and took a step, frowning as Iruka took a step back. Tears gathered in clear blue eyes as he stared at his teacher.

"Naruto?" Iruka questioned, unsure as to wether or not it was really the boy. The teen nodded, tears gathering but not falling. Seeing the pain and fear Iruka took a step forward, brotherly instincts demanding he comfort the teen. Maybe he hadn't heard what he thought he had.

"You… you heard about what happened in Wave didn't you?" Naruto asked sadly. "IT didn't break the seal, promise. Please Iruka-sensei." Naruto all but begged. Iruka frowned. What had happened on the mission? Seeing the frown Naruto turned away, tears finally falling before he took off. Iruka stayed, frozen in shock for a second.

"Naruto! Wait!" He took off after the boy at full speed, scared about what Naruto would do if he thought he'd been abandoned. Obviously Naruto had been training since while he could see him he wasn't catching up. "Naruto stop!" Iruka yelled but the boy ignored him. Neither saw Kakashi's shocked look as they belted past him. Frowning behind his mask he took off after them, being careful to conceal his chakra since he didn't want either of them to know he was following. Something told him this was more serious than a prank.

Iruka ran as fast as he could but he wasn't gaining on the pre-teen. Judging the distance carefully he leapt, managing to grab the back of Naruto's jumpsuit and then pull him into his arms, curling his body around the blonde so that he was protected when they slammed into the ground. Iruka grunted as his side hit the ground but didn't release his hold on the fighting teen. He didn't see Kakashi stop just inside the tree line and ready a kunai to defend his student with. Iruka sat up and held Naruto as gently as he could considering the boy was trying to get him to let go.

"Naruto stop! Please stop, its okay." He hugged Naruto as tightly as he could and was relieved to feel the teen slowly relax in his arms. He loosened his grip a little, rocking them both slowly as he cradled Naruto to his chest. "Shhh. It's alright, I've got you." Iruka soothed as best he could. In the trees Kakashi slowly put the kunai away as he realised Iruka had been chasing Naruto to comfort him. Iruka held him as Naruto cried outside of Harry's rooms for the first time since he had met the other half of his soul.

Iruka smiled as Naruto finally raised his face to him. He didn't know what was going on with Naruto but he did know that he would do anything to help him.

"What happened Naruto? Why did you think I knew about what happened on your mission? I was looking for you because I was going to invite you for ramen so you could tell me about it." Iruka told him, getting very worried about what had happened on the mission, and Naruto shook his head.

"You'll hate me." Iruka pulled Naruto closer and even Kakashi felt a pang of grief at the quiet but sure statement.

"Naruto…" Iruka sighed sadly. "Something happened on the mission, you can tell me."

"I can't, I can't loose you."

"You won't." Iruka said firmly.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Iruka-sensei." Naruto said sadly.

"Oh Naruto. Would it be easier if I asked the Hokage or Kakashi?" Iruka asked and this time Naruto shook his head almost violently before spacing out. "Naruto? Naruto!" Iruka yelled in panic and Kakashi stepped forward, dodging Iruka's thrown kunai. When he saw whom it was he gave an apologetic look and Kakashi nodded, the teacher had reacted on instinct to protect his student. "What's wrong with him?" Iruka asked, glaring at Kakashi as if he was to blame and the copy-nin actually felt intimidated. Who knew a chuunin could look so scary?

"The mission went bad, that much you know. Naruto…he saw Sasuke 'die' while saving him. His reaction…" He trailed off as Naruto blinked. "Naruto?" The blonde looked up, startled.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto was puzzled and his teacher smiled, well his visible eye curved as if he were smiling. Kakashi decided to act as if nothing was really wrong. It seemed like Iruka would probably be the better one to ask bout Naruto's spacing out.

"I saw you two run by and thought I should tag along in case something was wrong. I'm thinking this has to do with what happened in Wave?" Naruto looked away. "I'll tell him if you want but it would do you good to talk about it."

"Could you leave us alone for a while, Kakashi-sensei?"

"You sure?" The masked man asked and Naruto nodded.

"Okay, I'll be in shouting distance if you need me." With that he was gone. Naruto slowly pulled out of Iruka's arms and sat in front of him.

"Naruto? Please talk to me." Iruka begged. Naruto was honestly scaring him, this was not the boy he knew, the boy who screamed out 'Iruka-sensei' and begged for ramen. "Whatever happened on the mission…" He started but Naruto shook his head.

"It's more than that. I've lied to you Iruka-sensei, for so long." The boy stated quietly, hugging his knees to his chest and Iruka frowned slightly.

"Lied?" Iruka questioned, dread settling into his heart. Naruto looked him in the eye, an expression far more serious than Iruka had ever seen the boy with on his face.

"Will you trust me Iruka-sensei? Please?" Iruka stared at him, not knowing what to do. His heart said to trust him, that it was his little brother asking but his head was screaming that it was a trap. "That night, I didn't lie. I've never lied about what you mean to me aniki." Naruto said, as if he had sensed the battle going on inside his one-time teacher. Naruto met Iruka's searching gaze calmly and the chuunin saw his fear but also his love and slowly nodded.

"I trust you Naruto-kun." Iruka said softly and Naruto smiled, a real smile like the one he had given him that night. He held still as Naruto moved so that he was kneeling in front of Iruka and gently grasped his face in his small hands. Blue eyes met his dark ones, holding his gaze forcefully and then the world went black.

_TBC…_


	5. 5

"Is he waking up yet?" Iruka flinched at the sound of a loud yet familiar voice.

"Hush Naruto, he'll likely have a very big headache and you screaming isn't going to help it any." Okay so that voice wasn't at all familiar.

"Sorry nii-san." Naruto said softly and Iruka wanted to smile at the fact that Naruto had immediately quieted down. Now the question was where was he and what had happened? It didn't feel like he was in hospital and he couldn't remember going on any missions so why did he feel so bad?

"Easy Umino-san. Just relax and the pain should pass." The stranger spoke gently and Iruka could feel a tender hand on his brow.

"It's okay Iruka-sensei, we're safe." Naruto was quick to assure him and Iruka finally managed to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Naruto worriedly leaning over him and he managed a small smile, receiving a blinding one in return. He looked over to the side and saw a man with messy dark brown hair and piercing emerald eyes seated on a chair beside the bed, it was his hand that was now being removed from Iruka's face. Looking around further Iruka felt a stab of panic as he realised he had no clue where he was.

"Naruto why don't you go finish your studies." The man said, watching Iruka closely.

"But…"

"Naruto please, the two of us need to talk."

"Fine." Naruto pouted before hugging Iruka tightly and then pouncing on the man who laughed.

"Get going." He took a friendly swat at Naruto's hair but the boy ducked and ran from the room, still laughing. Iruka watched the boy leave and then turned his full attention to the stranger who smiled at him.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Umino-san. My name is Harry."

"Where are we?" Iruka asked, the last thing he remembered was Naruto asking him to trust him and then holding his face.

"That's kind of complicated." Harry sighed and ran a hand through his already unruly hair. "Why did I agree to this?" He muttered but Iruka still heard him. "Okay, basically welcome to Naruto's mind." Iruka stared at him blankly before what Harry had said registered fully.

"WHAT?" Harry winced at the volume and then flinched as Iruka scrambled to get away from him, knowing whom the chuunin thought he was. He could see the fear and worry in the older mans eyes and sighed.

"Lets get one thing straight right now. I am not the Kyuubi. Got it? I'll take you to see his cage and prove it if you want." Steady green eyes met wary chocolate and Iruka stared at him for a while before nodding slowly. "Come on then." Harry stood and extended his hand to the still stunned man. Iruka took it cautiously and Harry pulled him up off the bed and led him out into the hallway. Iruka looked around as they walked, the area was nice and well looked after. Then they hit a new corridor and suddenly it became dank and rather creepy. "No matter what stay behind me." Harry ordered seriously and Iruka nodded, seeing his expression. They came to a humungous door and Harry slowly pushed it open just enough for them to slip through. Iruka gasped and swayed, almost doubling over, as he felt the pure evil emanating from the other end of the room. A strong hand gripped his shoulder and he looked up into concerned green eyes. To his surprise he felt the impact lessening and he was able to stand straight again. Harry pointed off into the shadows and Iruka looked over to see bars with a seal on them. Behind them he could make out the form of a gigantic red fox and he swallowed hard. He didn't fight as Harry pulled him from the room and back into the room he had originally woken in.

"That was…" Iruka swallowed, sitting heavily and accepting the drink Harry handed him.

"Kyuubi, yeah. Not the nicest of creatures. Good thing he seems to be taking a nap at the moment, you do not want to see him awake." Harry shivered slightly.

"So if the fox is still sealed, who are you?" Iruka finally asked.

"Better get comfortable, this is going to take a while." Harry settled himself on his couch as Iruka sat on the bed.

* * *

Iruka blinked slowly as Naruto lowered his hands from his face. He stared at the blonde in shock for a while, making Naruto very nervous.

"Iruka-sensei?" The boy asked, insecurity obvious in his voice. Iruka's gaze softened and he drew the boy into a hug.

"You never have to hide anything from me Naruto; I will never turn you away. Do you understand?" He asked, staring into Naruto's eyes. The pre-teen nodded slowly. "I don't care about Kyuubi and frankly Harry seems to be a very good influence on you. No matter what you can always come to me though." Iruka hugged him again and then stood up, pulling Naruto with him.

"Come on, we better let Kakashi-sensei know everything is fine." Iruka led the way back the way they had come.

"So everything's fine?" Naruto asked just to make sure.

"Perfectly." Iruka smiled down at him and Naruto grinned and then pounced on the teacher. Iruka laughed but allowed the boy to clamber over him until he was seated on his shoulders. He gripped Naruto's legs to make sure he remained balanced and then began to jog, letting Naruto be a normal kid for a while. He slowed when they reached Kakashi but did nothing to dislodge Naruto, much to the blonde's pleasure.

Kakashi looked up as Iruka came into sight, surprised to see Naruto perched on his shoulders like a younger child with their parent or older sibling but one look at the teacher made him keep his mouth shut.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called from his perch and the jounin waved lazily. Watching the blonde he realised he had never seen the boy so genuinely happy before.

"Good to see you're feeling better Naruto." He replied, visible eye curving up in a smile. Naruto just grinned at him.

"Thank you for earlier Kakashi-sensei but if you'll excuse us we're off for ramen." Iruka said politely.

"Don't let me keep you. See you at the bridge tomorrow at seven Naruto." Kakashi answered and disappeared.

"More like ten." Naruto muttered and Iruka laughed.

* * *

Iruka stared out his window, lost in thought. He was still trying to digest all that he'd learnt that day about his little brother. The things Harry had told and shown him… Part of him didn't want to believe it, to think it all a dream but he knew it wasn't. He sighed and lay down to at least try to sleep, not that he thought he would with everything he had learnt today. To think Naruto was meant to be the reincarnation of an incredibly powerful twenty-year-old wizard war veteran but instead he in a way had three souls sharing his body, luckily one was firmly caged. He was happy to know that Naruto had had Harry to guide and teach him what Iruka had been unable to since he also had to teach others. He hated that Naruto was forced to hide his intelligence and abilities behind a jokers mask but he knew why Harry had insisted on it, the villagers would never have allowed him to survive he had shown his true power. Iruka was nervous about keeping this from Sandaime; he'd never kept a secret from the hokage before. After his parents deaths the old man had become something of a grandfather/mentor to him. But Naruto had pushed for Iruka to be trusted with this secret and he would not betray him. Harry had admitted being against telling him but Iruka understood his reasoning.

"You need sleep Iruka-sensei." A soft voice stated and Iruka started but did nothing else as his eyes closed and he collapsed on his futon.

Naruto smiled at his brother from his perch on the windowsill and then vanished.

* * *

' _Chuunin exams huh?'_ Naruto looked at the form in his hands.

' _Could be fun. Then again it could be mind numbingly terrifying and deadly too.'_ Harry commented. ' _Especially with people like that Gaara participating.'_ Naruto nodded in agreement.

' _Do you think I'm ready nii-san?'_ Naruto asked quietly. He knew Sasuke would show up, Sakura he wasn't too sure about but he wasn't sure wether or not he was truly ready, especially after what had happened in Wave.

' _It doesn't matter if I think you're ready or not Naruto, you have to believe you are ready. There are always the next exams if you do not feel totally confident about these ones.'_ Harry explained. Naruto nodded again, this time staring out the window.

' _Does it sound stupid if I say that I have a really bad feeling about this?'_ He asked.

_'Nope. Considering you're not the only one. Something's coming kiddo, something bad.'_

_TBC…  
_


	6. 6

Naruto grinned as he met up with his teammates. Sakura smiled nervously while Sasuke was as emotionless as ever. They didn't even comment on his clothes. He'd ditched the orange jumpsuit for black pants and shirt although his jacket still had a good amount of orange in it. He could dump that later if he really needed to hide.

"Lets go." Sasuke moved towards the building and they fell into step on either side of him.

' _Good luck.'_ Harry said, he wouldn't be helping during the exams; Naruto had to pass on his own. He'd agreed to those terms, knowing he couldn't always rely on the wizard for help but Harry's silence felt weird even though he knew he was watching everything through Naruto's senses. If they got to the point of being in real mortal danger then Harry would speak up but only then.

Naruto wanted to groan as Sasuke showed off, they could have slipped past and left those who couldn't detect the genjutsu to be disqualified for being too late but noooo, the great Uchiha just had to show how much better than everyone else he was. Then he had to go and be an idiot in his fight with Lee. Come on, just because he can see the attack coming doesn't mean he can dodge it. Though it was very amusing to see him get beaten so badly, maybe it would help his ego?

"Nice to see you all here." Kakashi said when they finally got away from Lee and his even weirder sensei. "Looks like you get to continue." He grinned and Naruto groaned.

"More teamwork sensei?" He asked sarcastically, making the others blink in surprise. He was finally taking the advice of both his brothers and fully dropping his mask.

"Naruto's right. Only a team of three can enter the exams. Good luck." With that he disappeared and they entered the exam room.

Naruto didn't need to feel the brief flash of suspicion from Harry to know not to trust the older genin. Something about him was just plain wrong. Plus he stunk of snake. At that thought he got a flash of indignation from Harry, after all his scent held a bit of snake in it because of his Parselmouth abilities. He hid a smirk as Kabuto read out his stats; at least everyone would underestimate him. Gaara's information was worrying though but it did intrigue him. He watched as the grey haired genin insulted the new Sound Village and seemingly dodged the attack from a Sound genin only to throw up.

' _Sound waves…makes sense considering the name of their village. And they smell of snake too. Could Kabuto be a spy?'_ Since it didn't have anything to do with the exams Harry answered.

' _Possibly. Don't let him know you suspect anything though but get word to Iruka or Sandaime as soon as possible since they're the only two who won't dismiss your suspicions on principle.'_ Naruto agreed and took his seat. He listened to the rules and groaned mentally.

' _We're meant to cheat and not get caught. Now I really wish I was a Parselmouth, I could use a snake to get the answers.'_ Naruto thought as he turned his paper over and answered what questions he could before he began to think of how to cheat. He smiled as he remembered a copying spell Harry had taught him. Naruto muttered it under his breath, aiming it at the paper on Ibiki's desk. If he was going to cheat he might as well get the examiners answers. He put his head down as his paper filled itself out and decided to take a small nap.

Ibiki blinked as he stared down at Naruto's paper. How? The boys' answers were identical to the one on his own copy of the paper that not even the chuunin hidden through the group had seen. How had the teen, considered dead last, copied them? His eyes widened as he saw the note on the bottom.

'Thanks for the help. Here's a return. The Sound genin and a Konoha genin named Kabuto all reek of snake. Just thought you should know, don't know if it means anything.' He re-read the whole note before putting the paper in a pocket and heading for the Hokage's office.

* * *

' _You told the examiner?'_ Harry questioned as they waited for the second exam to begin.

' _He's head of interrogation and he's never done anything to me, not one comment or look. He won't ignore it.'_

' _Hope you're right. Look out!'_ Naruto was already moving instinctively, catching the kunai a millimetre from his face to everyone's surprise. He handed it back to the examiner silently, getting even more looks for that then actually catching the thing.

* * *

"Let me out of here!" Naruto yelled, pounding on some unidentified organ. Being swallowed by a gigantic snake, especially when he'd just managed to summon the scroll they needed, was not his idea of fun.

' _At least it's not a basilisk.'_ Harry commented helpfully.

' _Not helping nii-san.'_ Naruto growled, gulping as he watched his kunai slowly melt. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." He called, making as many clones as he could. He grinned as the snake exploded, leaving him to drop to the ground. He took off towards where he thought the others were and poured on the speed as he felt the evil in the air. He smiled grimly as he felt Harry pouring more power into his system, boosting his speed again.

Sasuke stared at the snake but couldn't move. He knew he was dead but then the snake vanished as a barrage of shuriken hit it. He looked up to see Naruto crouched on a nearby branch.

"You two okay?" The blonde yelled.

"Get out of here Naruto! Sasuke can't even beat him!" Sakura yelled back. Naruto looked over at the man and growled softly, now he knew where the scent of snake was coming from. He'd seen the mans picture in the bingo book and knew that even together they were seriously outclassed.

"Orochimaru, snake sannin and S-ranked missing-nin." Naruto stated a lot more calmly than he felt but he knew better than to show fear to this man. "We need to get help." He finished, not needing to feel Harry's agreement.

"You won't be going anywhere." The man bit his thumb and then pulled back his sleeve to reveal an odd tattoo.

"We'll give you our scroll, just let us go." Sasuke called, terrified.

"He won't let us go teme. He can't have any witnesses." Naruto readied himself for what he was sure was going to be the fight of his life.

"Very smart boy." Orochimaru said as he drew the blood over the tattoo, summoning another snake. To everyone's surprise Naruto held it back when it attacked Sasuke.

Harry once again stood before the Kyuubi's cage as the fox flooded Naruto with its chakra.

' **No fight this time human?'** It taunted.

' _To survive this he'll need your power. Let me direct it though, I know this body a lot better than you do.'_ He held the red gaze until the beast nodded and then began pushing the red chakra to where it would be the most useful, trying to keep the boy from going completely feral like last time. He ignored the staring demon as he struggled to direct the tainted chakra.

* * *

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed and even Sasuke yelled as the blonde was grabbed by the sannin.

"So you're the Yondaime's legacy." Naruto gave an inhuman snarl but then screamed as Orochimaru's fingers slammed into the seal and then passed out.

' _Shit!'_ Harry swore as a wall cut the fox off and Naruto lost consciousness, appearing in a crumpled heap beside him. Harry checked him over quickly and relaxed a little when he found Naruto was okay but he had to do something and fast or all three of them were dead. He gathered his magic and threw himself towards where Naruto's conscious mind usually resided.

Orochimaru went to toss the boy aside when a hand came up to grip his tongue in a surprisingly strong hold, sending a weird shock through his body. Naruto dropped to the branch and stayed there crouched for a few seconds before straightening. The boy opened his eyes to reveal not blue or even kyuubi red but piercing emerald.

"What?"

"You hurt my brother." Sasuke and Sakura exchanged looks, that was not Naruto. With a flick of his wrist he sent the sannin flying.

"Who are you?" Orochimaru asked as he readied himself for another fight.

"I am who he should have been." Harry answered cryptically. "Let's dance." Harry smirked in a very Slytherin manner before vanishing. Orochimaru barely dodged the blow.

"What is this?" He hissed.

"Magic." Harry laughed as Orochimaru summoned another snake.  
#Leave us. Tell your kin that any who answer this ones call are outcast.# Harry hissed and the snake bowed before vanishing.

"NO!" Harry spun, ready to defend himself but the attack never came. Instead the sannin lunged for Sasuke.

"Sasuke move!" Harry screamed, hurling a kunai at the mans extended neck but it was too late. Sasuke screamed as fangs sank into his neck and Harry snarled, lashing out with his magic and Orochimaru was forced to release Sasuke to dodge. Without a thought Harry gathered his magic and his anger, speaking in an all but forgotten tongue. He smiled as Orochimaru screamed even as Sasuke collapsed.

"What?" The man managed to hiss out.

"You've been cursed."

"Another time Naruto-kun." The sannin retreated and Harry dropped to the ground, stopping as Sakura moved protectively in front of Sasuke.

"Who are you? Where's Naruto." She asked shakily.

"He's right here. Sasuke needs medical attention, let me help Sakura. I would no more hurt you than Naruto would." Harry tried to reassure her but she refused to move making him roll his eyes. "Bloody stubborn female." He muttered. "Sorry about this. Stupefy."

_TBC…_


	7. 7

Harry smiled slightly at the chuunin who appeared in the room. How lucky was that? He blinked and forced himself to focus, he'd drained a large portion of his magic today and it was taking a toll. First forcing himself into control, fighting Orochimaru, obliviating the two unconscious teens and then apparating with the two to the tower, it was a wonder he hadn't passed out yet.

"Umino-san." He greeted before Iruka could speak.

Iruka blinked in shock, why was Naruto being so formal? And then he saw his eyes; they were the same shade of green as…

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Naruto's unconscious and the fox had another seal slapped on him. Orochimaru attacked us, he bit the Uchiha's neck and it looks like it's forming a seal despite the fact I managed to interrupt the process. I figured it would be best to get them here as quickly as possible." Harry explained. Iruka nodded.

"When will Naruto wake? No one will believe you're him." Iruka asked, studying the changes Harry being in control made. It wasn't just the startling green eyes, it was the way he held himself, his speech, everything.

"I'll relinquish control and you can say he passed out from exhaustion or something after telling you the basics of what happened."

"But he's okay?" Iruka asked, unable not to worry about the boy he considered his brother.

"He's fine. Basics are they were attacked, Naruto fought using Kyuubi, Orochimaru hit the seal with something and he passed out, when he woke up the other two were out cold and they were in a different spot. He then carried them here as fast as he could. I altered their memories to match. Sakura will believe she passed out from exhaustion after moving her teammates to a safer location."

"Alright. Goodbye Harry." Harry smiled and then his eyes rolled back, Naruto's body crumpling to the ground. Iruka quickly checked the teens before calling for a medical team. Once they were safe he left to see the Sandaime.

Sarutobi and Ibiki looked up as Iruka burst into the room.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama but Team 7 is in the tower." He panted.

"So quickly?" Sarutobi questioned in surprise.

"They were attacked by Orochimaru. He bit Sasuke and a seal-like mark has appeared on his neck. Naruto passed out after telling me, the other two were already unconscious. All three are with the medics now." Iruka explained.

"Get Kakashi." Sarutobi ordered and Iruka bowed before leaving.

"We need to see Team 7."

* * *

Naruto groaned and forced his eyes open despite their protests to see a worried Iruka looking down at him.

"Aniki?" He asked softly and Iruka smiled in relief.

"Hey." Iruka greeted, unable to stop smiling at seeing Naruto awake and well. "Take it easy, it's not everyday you fight one of the sannin." Naruto sat up quickly and regretted it as his head spun.

"The fight! Are they okay?"

"Sakura is fine. Kakashi and the Hokage are with Sasuke, he was…injured." Iruka explained, frowning as Naruto's eyes blanked.

"He was bitten. Nii-san had to alter Sakura's memories and knock her out since she was going to attack him." Naruto explained, letting Iruka know he'd been talking with Harry.

"How are you feeling?" Iruka asked, handing him a glass of water.

"Sore, the fox isn't healing me like usual." Naruto admitted, rubbing at his stomach.

"The seal Orochimaru placed on you is blocking it." Iruka told him.

"Any ideas on how to get rid of it?"

"Sandaime has sent for someone." Naruto nodded and Iruka stood. "Get some rest; you're the first team here so you have time before the next exam." Iruka ruffled his hair and then left.

* * *

"Good to see you awake Naruto."

"Hey old man! Nothing keeps me down for long." He grinned at the man he saw as a grandfather but it faded when the old mans face remained solemn. "What's wrong?" He asked nervously.

"I need you to explain the note you left on your exam and what happened in the forest." Naruto nodded and sat on the bed. He took a deep breath before launching into the story Harry had told him to tell since Naruto had been unconscious for a portion of it. He explained how the Sound-nin and Kabuto all stunk of snake and everything that had happened in the forest up to Orochimaru adding the seal to Kyuubi.

"When I woke up we were somewhere else, closer to the tower and I still had the two scrolls in my pouch. So I grabbed them and ran as fast as I could. I think I opened the scrolls and Iruka-sensei was there? I'm not sure exactly what happened then." Naruto shrugged. "Will the others be okay?"

"Sakura was merely exhausted like you and Kakashi is with Sasuke now."

"Iruka-sensei said you sent for someone to look at my seal?"

"Hopefully he will answer and be here soon. The third exam starts tomorrow, try to relax."

* * *

"Do you think he believed me?"

"I'm not sure. The others memories will back most of it up though so he should." Harry said, staring up at the ceiling from the couch. Naruto was sprawled on the rug beside it.

"Did you have fun kicking snake butt?"

"But of course." Harry shot him an amused smirk before sobering. "You're not mad that I took control?" He asked, worried.

"Nope, you did what you had too to protect all of us. It's good to know you can do that if I get knocked out." Naruto told him honestly and Harry relaxed.

"Yes, well don't make a habit of it. Since your eyes change colour depending one who's in control no one would believe I'm you. Ready for the next exam?"

"I think so, though I'm pretty sure that stupid seal's messing with my chakra control." Naruto pouted and Harry laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Just do your best kiddo." Harry encouraged.

* * *

' _I can't believe ero-sennin pushed me off a cliff!'_

' _At least you finally figured out how to apparate and you got to scare him half to death in the process.'_ Harry consoled.

' _True…but can I control it?'_ Naruto wondered.

' _Try going to Iruka's, it's not too far from here.'_

' _Okay.'_ Naruto pictured Iruka's lounge room and then willed himself there, letting his magic flow.

Iruka jumped to his feet, kunai ready, as a loud pop sounded only to stare in shock at what he saw.

"Naruto?" The teen looked around and grinned.

"I DID IT!" He screamed, jumping around in joy.

"Did what?" Iruka grabbed him as he bounced past and held him still.

"Apparated on purpose. Ero-sennin pushed me off a cliff to get me to use the fox's chakra but instead I accidentally apparated. I wanted to see if I could do it on purpose and I did!"

"WHO PUSHED YOU OFF A CLIFF?" Iruka yelled, mad and terrified, what if Naruto hadn't been able to apparate or use the fox's chakra? He could have died.

"His name's Jiraiya but I call him ero-sennin since I caught him peeping. He's training me for the fight with Neji." Iruka's jaw dropped. Naruto was being trained by one of the legendary sannin? "He took the extra seal off and is teaching me to summon toads."

"You call one of the legendary sannin ero-sennin?" Iruka asked and Naruto shrugged. "Only you Naruto." Iruka smiled, laughing softly.

"Will you be there to see my fight?" Naruto sat on the couch.

"I have to teach, I'm sorry. We'll go for ramen after though, win or lose."

"Thanks! Then I can tell you all about how I beat him!" Naruto grinned but then frowned slightly.

"Naruto?"

"I think something bad is going to happen. Harry can feel it too. Be careful?" Iruka gave him a quick hug.

"I will, but you better be careful too." Iruka warned and Naruto nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

Naruto fidgeted as he watched Gaara and Sasuke's fight begin. The feeling that something was going to happen was only getting stronger. He closed his eyes; trying to calm down enough to 'sense' the magical flows around him. His eyes snapped open again and flew to the Kage's box as he felt the presence of someone who had been cursed. He swallowed hard; Orochimaru was sitting right next to the old man.

' _Harry!'_ He screamed, making the wizard wince at the volume but he understood the reason.

_'I know but there's nothing you can do. You'll never get close enough to warn him and no one will believe your sense of smell is that good!'_

' _I could apparate.'_ Naruto countered and Harry snorted.

' _And end up full of metal. Not to mention tipping the snake off. Sarutobi's not dumb, trust him.'_ Naruto settled at the reassurance though he kept a closer eye on the people around him.

' _Feathers?'_ He yawned, suddenly sleepy. ' _Genjutsu!'_ He molded chakra quickly. "Kai." He whispered, dispelling the genjutsu, suddenly feeling wide awake again. He looked around seeing that nearly everyone but him and Sakura were asleep, besides Gai and Kakashi-sensei. "Sakura." He whispered to get her attention. She looked surprised to see him awake but moved carefully towards him. "Look out!" He yelled, going for a kunai as he spotted the approaching Sound-nin. Sakura froze; eyes wide, even as Naruto prepared to throw but it was unnecessary as Kakashi appeared, killing the man.

"Stay down." He ordered and the two teens obeyed although Sakura finished crawling over to Naruto.

"You okay?" she nodded and looked over the arena.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Naruto looked and saw that Gaara was gone as well.

"The teme can take care of himself." Naruto assured her, tasting the lie but wanting her to stop worrying. Gaara was out of their league but there was no need to scare her further.  
' _Suggestions?'_

' _Keep your head down.'_ Harry answered. ' _But help where you can.'_ He added belatedly as Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it, nailing a Sound-nin in the back of the neck. He moved into a full crouch and looked around; staring in horror at the shield he knew Sandaime and Orochimaru were behind.

"Old man." He whispered, making Sakura look up and follow his gaze.

"There's nothing we can do Naruto." She said but he ignored her.

' _Can I apparate through that?'_ He asked and Harry was silent, thinking.

' _Maybe. But you'd have no idea what you'd be appearing in front of. You could end up in front of a jutsu.'_ Harry told him.

"Sakura, Naruto, I'm giving you an A-ranked mission." Kakashi called, breaking Naruto from his internal debate. "Wake Shikamaru and go after Sasuke."

"How will we find him?" Kakashi summoned a small pug.

"Pakkun will lead you, go." Naruto looked at Kakashi and then at the rooftop.

' _I don't know what to do Nii-san.'_

_'You have to decide Naruto; I can't make this decision for you.'_

"Naruto move! Your team-mates need you." The teen nodded slowly at his sensei and then jumped through the hole, following Sakura and Shikamaru. He turned back briefly one last time.

"Kick his butt old man." He whispered and then sped off into the trees with the others.

_TBC…_


	8. 8

Naruto kept one ear on his teammate's conversation as they ran through the trees but most of his concentration was on finding Sasuke and Gaara. If Gaara was really what he was beginning to suspect then Sasuke stood no chance against him in a true battle. His attention snapped back as Pakkun mentioned their followers.

"Shikamaru." The lazy teen smiled and then vanished as he backtracked to prepare a hopefully successful ambush for the ninja following them. He gave Sakura an encouraging grin before they took off again. Naruto poured on the speed, pulling ahead of the pug and Sakura as he sensed Sasuke not far ahead.

_'Be careful! Gaara feels even more powerful now.'_

' _I know. I may need his chakra again.'_ Naruto admitted despite how much he hated using the foxes' power he knew he was no match for a demon without it. He felt Harry nod and knew he was heading for the cage room to help. He broke through the trees and flung himself at Sasuke, using his weight and momentum to send them both flying away from the sand that would have crushed the Uchiha. He frowned when Sasuke slowly rolled to his side but didn't get up. "You okay teme?" He asked, trying to hide his concern.

"He's too powerful." Sasuke answered, trying to push himself upright and failing. Sakura and Pakkun chose that moment to arrive.

"Sakura guard Sasuke." Naruto ordered, blue eyes narrowing as he studied the sand covered teen. He saw her nod out of the corner of his eyes but didn't respond as he dodged a blast of sand. He quickly made some clones and sent them to attack only to be swiftly destroyed by the raving Gaara. He smirked as he remembered one of Kakashi's moves and decided to try it, with a decidedly Naruto twist. He could hear Harry and even Kyuubi snickering in the back of his mind but ignored them for the moment. Time to see how Gaara reacted to an exploding tag there. He snickered as the explosion went off but growled when Gaara became visible again showing very little damage. He was really beginning to hate that sand. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye he turned and paled. "Sakura look out!" He screamed but it was too late and the girl was crushed to a tree by the sand. He growled menacingly, regaining Gaara's attention even as he began calling up his magic and began randomly apparating around the clearing, trying to confuse the other container and buy himself time to think.

Harry stared at the bored looking fox behind the bars. He really didn't like the fox and the feeling was completely mutual he knew. His presence and guidance was keeping Naruto from becoming dependant on the demonic chakra and Harry knew the fox wanted the blonde teen dependant on him. Unfortunately even with access to magic Naruto wasn't a match for a barely sealed demon without Kyuubi's chakra and all three of them knew it.

Naruto watched in horror as the sand continued to grow until the figure towered over the forest. Groaning mentally he began the necessary handseals.

 _'Chakra now.'_ He sent and then shuddered as the demonic power surged through his body. He slammed his hand down and then staggered, as suddenly he was ably to stare the tanuki in the eye. Looking down he grinned; he'd finally managed to summon a large toad.

" **Jiraiya why have you summoned me?"** the toad bellowed.

"He didn't I did. I need your help or my friends will die." Naruto told the toad.

" **Hmpf. Very well gaki, I'll help you this time. I am Gamabunta, the toad boss."**

"Uzumaki Naruto. Let's fight!"

Sasuke stared up at the two huge creatures in shock before staggering to his feet and over to Sakura, clutching at his curse seal as pain ripped through it. He knew they had to get away or the overly large animals would squish them as they fought but his body was responding very sluggishly, he'd overdone it with that last chidori. He looked up at the toad again. Was that really Naruto up there? How did he learn such a technique and who had he learnt it from? He dropped to his knees beside the unconscious girl and shook her. He could barely stand himself let alone carry her away too.

"Sakura wake up." He growled in frustration as she refused to wake.

' _Any ideas?'_ Naruto asked as he clung on for dear life as Gamabunta flew through the air.

' _Pray?'_ Harry sounded very worried and Naruto knew he was thinking hard. Naruto gulped as Gaara fell asleep and suddenly things got a lot worse.

' _As much as I hate to ask does the furball have any ideas?'_

" _ **Wake the boy and Shukaku will retreat human."**_ The fox growled, annoyed that the fight was taking so long. It was embarrassing that his vessel was so much weaker than Shukaku's.

' _Got it.'_ Naruto gathered his magic and apparated right in front of the sleeping redhead. "WAKE UP!" He screamed as he drew his fist back and slammed it into Gaara. The sand shinobi gasped as he woke and his demon screamed as it was forced back into the seal, the sand collapsing around them and Gamabunta vanishing. Naruto grinned as he plummeted to the ground, he'd done it.

* * *

Naruto sat slumped against the wall of the small house. He was utterly exhausted from fighting Gaara but he refused to move until the owner of said house appeared. With everything that had been going on since they'd managed to repel the Sand and Sound forces he hadn't been able to see Iruka. He knew that the old man was alive and had managed to injure Orochimaru and make him run but was in the hospital. His teammates were fine though Sakura was being kept overnight at the hospital just to be sure. Kakashi-sensei was fine, not even scratched from fighting in the stadium and had taken Sasuke somewhere. So that had left only Iruka to check on.

"Naruto?" The blonde looked up and then launched himself at Iruka, hugging him tightly. Iruka hugged him back just as fiercely before opening his front door so they could go inside. "How long have you been sitting out there?" The chuunin asked in concern, searching for injuries and Naruto let him.

"Not too long, I checked up on everyone first. You're okay?"

"Fine. We got the students out easily. What about you?" Iruka quickly got some food ready; knowing that after fighting the teen would be starving. Sure enough Naruto wolfed down the food without pause, making Iruka smile softly.

"I'm okay, just tired." Naruto said as they moved over to the couch.

"You're sure?" Iruka asked, worried about the teen.

"Fighting Neji and then Gaara was hard but I'm not hurt."

"So how did your fight with Neji go?" Iruka asked, since neither of them really wanted to think about the thwarted invasion. Naruto grinned and launched into a detailed explanation of the fight.

* * *

' _You okay?'_ Naruto smiled at the concern in Harry's voice. The wizard had been pretty quiet since the fight with Gaara, obviously not wanting to intrude on Naruto's time with the others, especially Iruka.

' _I'm fine, just really tired.'_ Naruto assured him, stretching out on his bed. ' _What exactly was that curse you stuck on the snake guy?'_

' _Fundamentally?'_ Naruto sent a mental nod and could have sworn Harry was blushing. ' _Very bad luck.'_ Harry's answer was met with silence as Naruto's eyes widened and then he started laughing. ' _Well it worked didn't it?'_ Harry snapped and Naruto tried to stop laughing, really he did.

' _Yeah, it worked. Probably saved the old mans life.'_ Naruto admitted once he'd stopped laughing. ' _Hope Orochimaru doesn't like gambling then.'_ He said with a final snicker.

_'Get some sleep. After a battle like that things are going to be hectic for a while, especially with the Hokage in hospital. You'll probably be needed to help with the cleanup, maybe even some C-rank missions.'_

* * *

"Where are we going ero-sennin?" Naruto ignored the annoyed glare sent his way as they walked down the path away from Konoha. He hadn't really wanted to leave but the pervert had promised to give him more training so he had eventually agreed with a little pushing from Harry. Yes he wanted to learn more but he also didn't like leaving the others so soon after everything that had happened. What would happen if there was another attack?

"To find Tsunade, my old team-mate. If anyone can heal Sandaime it's her." Naruto grinned and picked up his pace. She must be a great medic for Jiraiya to sound so sure she could help the old man. And if she was that good then maybe she could help fuzzy eyebrows too. It wasn't fair that the older teen would never be able to fulfil his dreams because Gaara wouldn't stop during the prelims. If it hadn't been for his weird sensei Lee would have died though if the man hadn't acted when he did Naruto was going to jump down there and stop things himself, even if it meant being disqualified. "Now I'm going to show you the first step for a new attack, the best one you'll ever have in your arsenal." Naruto moved closer, eager to learn.

* * *

' _Okay, this is bad.'_

' _No, really?'_ Harry drawled sarcastically as Naruto avoided another attack from fish boys' freaky sword.

' _Who the are these freaks?'_ Naruto asked rhetorically since he wasn't really interested in the answer at this point in time. Stupid ero-sennin dumping him in the hotel to spend time with some girl. Then these two freaks, one who looked suspiciously like Sasuke, showed up wanting him to go with them. As if. And when he refused fish boy decided to start hacking limbs off. He couldn't even use any ninjutsu since the incredibly freaky sword actually ate chakra. Who came up with that crazy idea? ' _That's it.'_ He growled mentally. He had to get out of here before he ended up dead or missing limbs. Not to mention the innocent civilians who could be hurt or killed if they stumbled into the hall. "Nice meeting you guys but I've really got to go." With that he apparated to the other side of town and did his best to hide his chakra from detection. Of course now he had to find ero-sennin somehow without the two freaks finding him again. "Hmm…. Could always do some training instead…." He grinned and headed for the forest.

' _How about something new?'_ Naruto instantly focused on Harry.

' _New?'_

' _How would you like to become an animagus?'_ Harry offered and then flinched at the volume of Naruto's reaction. The kid really needed to tone it down sometimes. But it was always nice to make Naruto happy.

* * *

Kisame lowered his sword, staring at the spot where the blonde had been not even a second ago in shock. Itachi was staring too but with no expression on his face as per usual.

"Lets go, there is no reason for us to be here now." He stated flatly and Kisame put his sword away. The two men left, both wondering how Naruto had vanished like that. Itachi was far more curious than he let on since whatever the boy had done had been undetectable even to his sharingan. They had obviously underestimated the teen this time, something that would not happen again.

Had they stayed only a few seconds more they would have seen a dark haired teen run down the hall desperately searching for his teammate to save him from his treacherous brother. However all Sasuke found was an empty room although the presence of Naruto's bag let him know he had the right place even if there was no one there. Where was the dobe? Sasuke growled before taking off again only to run into Gai. The jounin was quick to restrain him and take off for Konoha, not wanting to run the risk of running into the two missing-nin and knowing that Jiraiya would be able to protect Naruto.

* * *

"This is harder than I thought it'd be." Naruto admitted as he slumped on the couch.

"Wait till you start to actually learn how to change shape, this will look very easy in comparison." Harry told him, smiling at the memories of his own training with his friends.

"So what's your form nii-san?" Naruto asked. "I bet it's something really great and powerful, right?"

"Get back to meditating kid." Harry fought told him instead of answering.

"Come on. What is it? A lion? Or a phoenix? What?"

"You can't be a magical creature I've already told you that. Go on get to it."

"Please tell me? Please, please, please."

"All right! I'll tell you. But no laughing."

"Why would I laugh?"

"I'm a dog." Dead silence met his announcement.

"A what?" Naruto finally managed to ask.

"A dog, a cocker spaniel to be exact. Came in handy for spying though." That did it. Harry buried his head in his hands as the blonde rolled around on the rug, howling with laughter. "Yeah, real funny." Harry grumbled. There was nothing wrong with his form! Sure it was of no use in a fight but dogs were found everywhere so he could hide very easily. No one paid any attention to strays so they spoke freely around them. Harry finally got tired of Naruto's laughter and playfully slapped the back of the kid's head. "Get to work." He ordered and Naruto nodded, trying to control his laughter.

TBC…


	9. 9

Harry winced as Naruto destroyed yet another balloon. The first two stages of the training had gone all right, but this third stage was proving incredibly difficult even inside the teens mind. Harry winced as his own balloon blew up yet again. It was safe to say that rasengan was not an easy jutsu. And now they had to master it in one week or Naruto would have to forfeit his dream. Yep, things were looking bad. If only that Tsunade lady wasn't such a…well it wasn't like they had asked her to return to Konoha permanently or become Hokage or something. All they wanted was for her to return long enough to heal Sandaime and Lee, was that so much to ask? Apparently it was in her books. Harry honestly didn't know who he was more annoyed at though, Tsunade or Naruto for accepting such a bet. On the upside at least Naruto had finally found his form. He was an Akita Inu and Harry thought it fit him rather well. The dogs were known for being courageous, pack orientated and alert. Now all he had to do was learn how to transform which would take a while. It had taken Harry almost two years to master it; he was hoping Naruto would get it quicker.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I did it!" Naruto exclaimed before passing out and Harry chuckled but gently moved him over to the bed. Two days left of the bet and Naruto had managed to do it. Not that it surprised Harry, Naruto like Harry himself seemed to work best under pressure. Tsunade was sure in for a surprise….and so was a certain snake if Harry's senses were accurate. He could feel the presence of a cursed person not too far away.

He watched over his little brother as he slept, honestly worried about what was coming. Those two men…Orochimaru…..something very bad was coming in the future and there was nothing he could do but try and make sure Naruto had as many tools available as possible to survive.

TBC…


	10. 10

Naruto and Harry had never come across a scene like this. Tsunade, Jiriaya, and Orochimaru all stood on a hill glaring at each other. No one moved, no one spoke, and Harry was pretty sure they weren't even blinking. The wind whistled, Kabuto smirked, Naruto's stomach rumbled and Harry felt the urge to scream something but nothing was happening. Harry finally cracked.

"Just bloody start already you perverted geezers!" The pissed off wizard managed to actually project his scream so that they all heard him and Naruto winced.

That seemed to snap Jiriaya out of the odd contest. "I am not an old geezer! I am the Super Pervert!"

Tsunade joined as well. "How dare you call me old!"

Orochimaru laughed his creepy laugh. "Ah but Tsunade-hime you are getting old."He said.

Tsunade snapped and with a fierce roar attacked Orochimaru. Kabuto went to step in but Jiriaya interfered. "Trust me four eyes you don't want to get in the middle of that."

As the sannin battled it out in their quirky way with bad insults, summons, and weird flashbacks, Harry wondered if the rest of Naruto's shinobi career would be like this.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked down the road for Konoha with Shizune as the two older ninja bickered ahead of them. Thankfully no one had brought up the strange voice yelling at them before the sannin's fight but he and Harry were stumped on how the dead wizard had managed that. He just couldn't wait to get home so Tsunade could heal the old man and life could start getting back to normal. He liked Shizune, she was nice to talk to and she didn't hate him for holding the kyuubi. She knew a lot about medicine too which was a lot more interesting these days. Thankfully the trip back was relaxed and soon they were passing through the gates. Naruto took off to find his Iruka while the others headed towards the hospital.

Iruka looked up to see a familiar blonde perched in the tree beside his classroom window and flashed his little brother a smile before refocusing on his class. Once they were dismissed Naruto swung in through the window and tackled him in a hug, Iruka laughing as he caught him. "Glad you're back Naruto."

"Thanks Iruka-niisan. The old man'll be back on his feet in no time now." Naruto grinned and sat on the edge of Iruka's desk while the older man packed up.

"Oh?"

"Yep. Tsunade's seeing him right now. Oh! And Harry managed to do something new."

"What?" Iruka asked curiously.

"He yelled at the sannin and called them old and perverted. Plus his bad luck curse is still working on the snake." Naruto grinned while Iruka stared in shock.

TBC….


	11. 11

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 11

Naruto peered into the hospital room and his sensei raised a hand to wave at him. He moved over to the chair beside the bed and sit in it. “You okay Kakashi-sensei?” 

“I’ll be fine Naruto.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” He asked in confusion, pushing himself up in the bed. 

“They were after me and you got hurt.”

“I am a ninja Naruto; it is my job to defend my comrades. Besides, I could hardly let them hurt my student could I?” He eye-smiled and Naruto nodded. “Good, now go train.” He ordered and Naruto grinned and took off through the window. 

``````````````````````  
Harry sat on a chair, staring into space as he thought. Things were becoming complicated. Sure Orichimaru wasn’t much of a threat with that curse but that didn’t mean his army couldn’t cause problems. And now at least two S-ranked missing-nin were after his little brother and he didn’t know why. Fate must really hate him or something. Naruto was progressing nicely but without a wand a lot of the more powerful magics were beyond his reach but a wand would be a distraction during a shinobi battle and far too easy to have taken and snapped. Thanks to all his private study and Iruka slipping him scrolls his shinobi training was at least beyond what people would expect of him. But against opponents like Itachi and his blue friend? He was still seriously outmatched. There had to be more they could do to prepare him. But what?

`````````````````````````````  
Naruto laughed as he chased the three kids around. Yeah they could be annoying, especially a certain honourable grandson but they were great kids and fun to fool around with. Naruto blinked when a bird flew overhead. He’d just finished a mission! “Sorry guys gotta go!”

“But boss….”

“Sorry!” He yelled as he took off for the tower only to find most of the rookies baring his own teammates waiting with the Hokage. Seeing the serious faces he felt a sudden sinking sensation in his gut. 

“Uchiha Sasuke left last night with several Sound nin.” Tsunade stated and Naruto blanched. “With the ongoing clean up you are all that can be spared to go after them. Bring the Uchiha back before they cross the border. Shikamaru is in command. Dismissed.” She watched them go and then went for the sake. Why exactly has she let sensei talk her into taking his job? She’d healed him as she had agreed, why hadn’t she just left after that? Now she had to deal with the mess the villages precious Uchiha defecting would cause. Stupid Sarutobi for getting hurt and deciding he was too old for the job. 

````````````````````````````  
Naruto hoped Lee would be okay as he ran after his team mate. He was worried about everyone member of the team left behind to fight. But at least they were all healthy, Lee was still recovering. 

‘Mind on the job kiddo.’ Harry called to him and Naruto nodded, knowing he was right. 

He leapt from the trees and stared at the status guarding the waterfall where Sasuke was standing. “Sasuke!” He yelled and the other teen turned to face him with a familiar smirk. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He demanded. 

“What I have to.” Sasuke answered.

“Come back to Konoha or I’ll make you.”

“You wish dobe.” Sasuke sneered and the fight began.

```````````````````````  
Kakashi ran, following Pakkun as the pug followed the scents of his two students. He came out into the Valley of the End and froze at seeing them both lying totally still on the ground. He rushed to Naruto’s side and shuddered at the hole in his clothes. He yanked them out of the way and found the healing wound that looked eerily familiar. He had never thought Sasuke would use the chidori against a comrade. “Naruto?” He called softly and was relieved when the blonde shifted ever so slightly. “Watch him.” He ordered and Pakkun moved to sit beside him as Kakashi walked over to Sasuke. He was out cold and far less wounded. Had he passed out from exhaustion? He used ninja wire to quickly bind him and then tossed him over his shoulder, creating a clone to carry Naruto more gently. 

``````````````````````````````  
Iruka sat by Naruto’s bedside, worried for his little brother. He was ending up in hospital beds far too often for the sensei’s tastes. He’d heard that Sasuke was unconscious for no obvious reason but Iruka figured Naruto had ended up resorting to magic and that was why the medics were confused. All they could do was wait for Naruto to finish healing and wake up. Hopefully Harry was keeping him occupied with lessons while he was sleeping.

TBC…


	12. 12

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 12

Iruka straightened in the hard chair as Naruto finally began to stir. When green eyes fluttered open he moved to lock the door. “Harry?” He called and Naruto nodded before sitting up. “What happened?”

“Other than Naruto taking a chidori to the chest? How’s the brat?”

“If you mean Sasuke he’s still unconscious and nothing they do will wake him.”

“Oops.” Not that he sounded very apologetic. He yanked the IV out and stood up to stretch Naruto’s body carefully.

“Why is Naruto still out?”

“Cause he nearly drained his core totally.”

“Drained his core?”

“His magical core, what allows him to do spells and stuff. You drain it totally and you die. Took me forever to get him stable.” 

Iruka went white and collapsed back into the chair. Naruto had nearly died? “How…what did he do to drain it?”

“Sasuke used the curse mark and Naruto had to match him. He didn’t want to use Fuzzy’s power so…most of it went to helping heal the gaping hole in his chest and the rest to putting Sasuke down.” Harry sat back down on the bed. “How long have we been out?”

“Two weeks.” Iruka admitted and he winced.

“Guess that took longer than I thought it would. Naruto should wake up soon though.”

“And Sasuke?”

“Not till the spell’s removed. If he was a wizard he’d already be awake.” Harry stared at Iruka and smiled, reaching out to put his, Naruto’s, hand over Iruka’s. “Thanks for staying with him.”

“He’s my little brother.”

`````````````````````````  
Naruto stared down at Sasuke’s unconscious body and felt……..nothing. No hate or anger or camaraderie, just nothing. It was like he’d used up everything he felt for Sasuke during their fight. He felt Harry give him a comforting mental hug and let the warmth of family fill him. He reached out and put his hand on Sasuke’s forehead, removing the magic that was keeping him unconscious before working to make it so Sasuke couldn’t leave the room without an official escort or permission. He was not going to do a runner from the hospital. With that he slipped out of Sasuke’s room and headed back to his own, curling up in bed to get some sleep. At least the last Uchiha hadn’t actually seen him using magic during their battle, that would be troublesome to quote Shikamaru. He knew Tsunade would be asking questions on what had happened, so would Kakashi-sensei and he had no clue what to tell them. Faking a memory gap after being skewered was the best he and Harry could come up with. 

``````````````````````````````````  
Naruto sighed and flopped onto his bed, happy to finally be out of the hospital. He was happy to be home again and wrinkled his nose at the sight of dust on everything. The apartment looked a lot different than it had when he was little, no more piles of ramen cups everywhere thanks to Harry insisting he eat other food and keep the apartment clean. He stared up at the ceiling, arms crossed behind his head, as he thought about what would happen next. He doubted the council would let Sasuke be executed for nearly killing him and defecting but there had to be some sort of punishment, right? They couldn’t let him off the hook totally or it would cause problems. He hadn’t seen Sakura since waking up and that worried him, she’d grown up a bit since the Academy sure, but would she side with her precious Sasuke-kun? This could totally destroy Team 7. He knew Kakashi-sensei’s opinion, the copy-nin had been relieved to find him alive and was glad he had done what he had to in order to stop Sasuke from leaving. But what about the other Rookies? The ones on the retrieval team would side with him but the ones like Ino? 

‘No point borrowing trouble kiddo. Now get in here and be ready to learn.’ Harry called to him and Naruto smiled, closing his eyes to join his brother and teacher.

``````````````````````````  
Naruto sat down, taking a few deep breaths as he did so and wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. He’d done his bit, now there would be evidence from Kakashi-sensei and baachan and then a decision would be reached as to Sasuke’s fate. He didn’t look at his teammate, able to feel hateful dark eyes locked on him. It wasn’t his fault the last Uchiha was on trial, it was his own for attempting to defect to the snake freak. At least he wasn’t facing the death penalty, he was needed to bread more little psycho Uchiha’s. Why that family were so revered Naruto had no clue and Harry just muttered about Purebloods and inbreeding when he asked. 

Sure enough when the time came the Council called for incarceration and then a period of house arrest before moving on to supervised D-ranks at the end of the three years. Being ordered to produce children within the next five years had Naruto wanting to shudder in disgust. How could anyone be ordered to have kids? He looked at Tsunade and saw she wasn’t happy with the punishment but she finally agreed to it and Sasuke was taken away. 

`````````````````````````  
“Worried?” Naruto looked up and nodded as his sensei joined him on the Fourth’s head, looking out over Konoha. “I talked to Sakura, she’s mad but not at you. Especially after I showed her the hole in your jacket. We’ll stay together as a Team and eventually someone will be added to bring us back up to a full squad.” He didn’t add the fight he’d had with the Council over that. Tsunade and Sarutobi had both stepped in on his Team’s behalf to keep them together. Some of the civilian council had tried to say Sasuke’s attempted defection was because of Naruto but Tsunade throwing a desk had silenced them nicely. Kakashi placed a gloved hand on Naruto’s shoulder and the pre-teen leant into him, finally relaxing. “I’m sorry Naruto.”

“For what?”

“It was my technique he used to try and kill you. I should never have taught him that.”

“But you did it to give him a chance against Gaara. It’s not your fault he ignored what you told him.” The blonde assured him and Kakashi smiled. 

“Don’t stay up too late, training first thing in the morning.” He ruffled the spiky locks as he stood and Naruto laughed.

“So see you at noon.” He corrected and Kakashi shrugged before leaving. 

TBC…


	13. 13

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 13

Naruto scrubbed the blackboard happily while Iruka pinned some new pictures to the wall. A new year would be starting soon and Naruto had offered to help fix up Iruka’s classroom in his free time. After all once he was back to teaching and Team 7 was back in rotation they wouldn’t get to see much of each other. Iruka watched him work and then decided to ask. “How do you feel about Sasuke’s trial and sentence?”

Naruto put down the cleaning cloth and turned to his first real teacher other than Harry. “Other than feeling a bit grossed out over the forced kids things….I think they let him off lightly just because everyone worships the Uchiha clan. Anyone else would have gotten life in prison or execution. He gets three years house arrest.”

“And the fact he tried to kill you?” Iruka asked softly.

“Even if he is a ninja again I will never trust him. I don’t….I don’t hate him. Don’t really feel anything about him anymore.” He admitted and Iruka moved to his side, pulling him into a hug. Naruto hugged him back, feeling Iruka’s hand gently stroking his spiky blonde hair. “Why do things have to change?” He whispered and Iruka tightened his grip.

“I’ll always be here for you.” Iruka promised. 

``````````````````````````````````````````  
Sakura grinned as she landed a hit on Naruto, staggering him slightly. Naruto shook his head and then smiled at her before counter attacking. Kakashi watched over them, glad that Sakura didn’t blame Naruto for what had happened to their teammate. That would have totally destroyed their team. So far there had been no word on the new member of Team 7 and Kakashi was worried about just who they would end up with. Most likely a Council toady or worse, one of Danzo’s ‘ROOT’ members. Then there was Naruto…some things about what he had said about his fight with Sasuke just didn’t add up. Was Naruto covering for something Sasuke had done? Or was it something else?

``````````````````````````````````  
Harry watched as Naruto worked diligently at his studies and couldn’t help smiling softly at the sight. He had changed a lot since Harry had started teaching him, had grown and matured. Not that any amount of growing would ever stop him from being a prankster. Seeing Naruto was fully involved in his work Harry slipped from the room and into the corridors of his mind until he reached the massive doors. He pushed one open and walked inside, ignoring the ankle deep water as it sloshed around his legs. This was the only area in Naruto’s mind that still resembled an abandoned sewer. He stared at the tower bars in front of him, seeing the seal that held the Kyuubi as well as the various wards he had added over the years. 

‘What do you want mortal?’ The demon growled and Harry stared at it, unafraid. What could he do, kill him? 

“Why would a group of powerful missing-nin want to capture you?”

‘Power, what else foolish human. All beings want it. Even you and this prison. Now leave me.’ The fox snarled and Harry shook his head but left, knowing he wouldn’t get anything else from the demon. It didn’t make sense to him; the demon was sealed into Naruto and even if they had some way of extracting it without the Kyuubi joining Naruto in death then what? How did they possibly think they could control him? Well, he always thought of the demon as a he anyway. It had taken a death god to seal him last time so how could they use him? It just didn’t make sense.

``````````````````````````````  
Naruto ran for the Hokage Tower knowing something was very wrong. He’d wanted to head for the Uchiha district to find the source of the smoke but then the messenger had appeared so now he was heading to see Tsunade. He simply lept inside through the window, landing in a crouch to find the current members of Team 7 plus all those who had gone to retrieve Sasuke and several dishevelled looking ANBU. ‘This isn’t good.’ 

‘Five Galleons says a certain Uchiha has run off again.’

‘No bet Harry.’

“Twenty minutes ago the Uchiha district was infiltrated and Sasuke was taken, willingly.”

“Orochimaru’s people?” Kakashi asked and Tsunade shook her head.

“Apparently after the last failure he decided to do his own dirty work. An ANBU team was sent after them, none survived. Those here are the ones that brought them back.” She looked to the one wearing a bear mask.

“Two of them were killed by the Chidori.” The man stated and Kakashi muttered something that sounded rather nasty. 

“Sasuke.” Naruto stated flatly and Tsunade nodded.

“With these actions he has been declared a missing-nin and is to be killed on sight.” She ordered and everyone present nodded. To kill ANBU…there was nothing that could save him now. 

TBC….


	14. ch14

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 14

Naruto lay stretched out on Iruka’s couch, just staring at the ceiling. Village security had been tightened even further because of Sasuke with even the Academy sensei being roped into running patrols when not teaching. He’d just finished his own mission with Ino and Choji since Shikamaru was on a courier run to Suna. For the most part Team 10 was still intact but since Shika was now a chuunin he did occasionally get sent out on other missions. He was just glad he hadn’t been paired with Sakura in some silly attempt to keep Team 7 together. He’d miss Kakashi-sensei but honestly he wouldn’t miss working with Sakura as much as he once would have. Yes they got on better now but he wanted a clean break and a fresh start. He figured Sakura could also use the break in order to get over what had happened and move on. The sudden knock on the window had him getting up and then grinning when he spotted his old sensei crouched there. “Hey Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you. Come on, we’ve got training to do.” His sensei eye smiled and Naruto groaned but got up and grabbed his gear before following him out to the training grounds. Kakashi led him to a different ground than their usual team one and then motioned for him to sit. “Jiraiya has asked for permission to take you out of the village for three years.”

“What?” Naruto asked in obvious shock. 

“You’re a target Naruto and it may be safer for you to be a moving target. Jiraiya is one of the Sannin and while I am powerful I am no match for him in a fight. You could learn a lot from him and not just fighting. He does after all run a massive spy network.”

“So you’re getting rid of me again.” Naruto choked and Kakashi’s eye went wide.

“No. Jiraiya came up with this, not me. He’s already gotten Tsunade’s permission so I don’t really have a say in it. I am sorry for what happened in the chuunin exams, I should have handled that better. In the end it is your choice Naruto. If you stay I will train you the best I can but with our forces depleted I am being sent on a lot of high ranked missions.” Kakashi explained. 

‘Harry? What do you think?’

‘It’s your choice Naruto. Each decisions has good points and bad.’

“You don’t have to answer now Naruto but Jiraiya will be leaving at the beginning of next week so you need to decide before then.”

“Yes sensei.”

“Come on, time to train. Show me what you’ve got.” Kakashi got up and took a stance, Naruto scrambling up with a grin, ready to fight.

````````````````````````````````````  
“Going to tell me what’s wrong?” Iruka asked the next day at lunch and Naruto fiddled with his chopsticks. “Naruto?”

“Ero-sennin wants to take me out of the village for training.” He finally answered. 

“For how long?” The chuunin asked, putting his bowl aside. 

“Three years.” 

Iruka froze in shock. He had been expecting a month, maybe a few but three years? Three years without Naruto, his little brother and Harry. He’d gotten used to Naruto pulling him into the mindscape for training and for the two adults to chat. It turned out that imparting his knowledge to Naruto was far easier when inside his mind than outside. He honestly liked Harry, the wizard was different to anyone else he knew and yet understood the stresses of a ninjas life. “What…what did you say?”

“Nothing, I’ve got a few days to decide.” 

"Alright.”

```````````````````````  
In the end he made the decision he figured they had all assumed he would make. So here he was standing at the gates with his pack on his back, waiting for his sensei to show up. He didn’t really want to leave but they were right, he was a harder target to find when on the move. Plus this meant the village wouldn’t be in danger from Akatsuki since word would spread quickly that he was gone. He sat down beside Iruka, leaning against one of his big brothers and Iruka wrapped an arm around him. After this it would be three years of occasional letters before they saw each other again. Naruto grinned when a familiar form came into view and then another shorter one. Kakashi and Sakura walked over and sat with them, Sakura hugging Naruto sadly. They weren’t best friends but they had been teammates and that was a bond they would always have. “You better learn a lot out there Naruto or I’ll kick your butt when you get back.”

“Oh?”

“Hokage-sama has taken me on as an apprentice.” She grinned and he gulped, just what they needed, Sakura’s temper matched with Tsunade’s insane strength. 

Kakashi smiled at the two, sad that he was no longer their sensei but students should move on and grow beyond their first teacher. He reached out and ruffled Naruto’s hair, making the kid laugh and dance back. He then darted in to hug the man, then Sakura and finally Iruka even as Jiraiya finally arrived. “Come on brat, we’ve got a long way to go.”

“Coming erro-sensei.” Naruto called and Iruka swatted at him for the disrespect even as Naruto ran after his sensei. At the gates he turned back and waved one last time before following Jiraiya from the village.

“It’ll be a lot quieter without him here.” Kakashi muttered and Iruka laughed.

“Yeah.”

“He’ll be back before you know it sensei.” He offered and Iruka nodded. He knew Naruto would be back one day, he had Jiraiya and Harry looking after him.

TBC…


	15. ch15

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 14

Jiraiya glanced over at the younger shinobi as they walked. Naruto was quieter than normal but he supposed that was to be expected, he had just taken the kid from everything he knew and loved after all. But it was the best thing for everyone. Right now Naruto’s presence painted a big target on a village still recovery from the loss of their Kage and many comrades due to the invasion. And keeping Naruto on the move would keep him safe until he was strong enough to stand up to Akatsuki and his Father’s many enemies. A moving target was harder to track and it was time he had someone ready to take his place as Konoha’s spymaster. “Time to start training.” He stated and smiled as he saw the boy perk up.

```````````````````````````  
Iruka laughed as Kakashi blinked in shock while Sakura cheered happily. The copy-nin rubbed at his stinging cheek and then smiled at Sakura. “Good hit. Now repeat it.” He smirked and she gulped but then attacked. It was amazing how far she’d come in only four months under Tsunade’s tutelage. Gone was the red dress and in its place was a far more sensible red shirt and black shorts as well as a far more sensible attitude towards being a ninja. But she still had a long way to go before she would be any sort of challenge in a fight and they all knew it. But at least she was finally really trying and so he would help her by giving her tips and sparing with her when not on missions. After all the Hokage was a very busy woman and couldn’t spare even an apprentice a lot of time. When she finally collapsed he turned to the chuunin sensei and motioned for him to attack, making brown eyes widen in shock. “Scared sensei?”

“No.” Iruka got up and readied himself for a fight. Kakashi was pleased. As someone important to Naruto, Iruka was a target. Maybe hard to get to since he was usually around other ninja but if Akatsuki got desperate to find Naruto the chuunin had to be able to fight back until help arrived. 

````````````````````````````````````````  
Harry blinked, what the hell? He turned his head and stared at Naruto and then spotted all the clones and his eyes went wide before he looked down and sure enough spotted the orange jumpsuit. “Uh, Naruto? What did you do?”

“Huh?” The blonde stared at his clone in confusion.

“Well I’m not a voice in your head at the moment little brother.” Harry stated and blue eyes went wide in shock even as Harry puzzled out the energy that made up the body before altering it. 

Naruto watched in awe as one of his clones suddenly shifted, becoming taller with dark hair and green eyes. “H…Harry?”

The wizard nodded, it felt strange not to feel his magic but they’d realised from the start that the clones only had chakra. “What did you do?”

“Nothing! All I did was make clones like normal to help me train.” He answered even as he watched his possessed clone move around, getting used to the chakra body. 

“Well this could be handy.” Harry smirked and Naruto slowly grinned back at him.

````````````````````````  
Harry moved, darting in to block a blow meant for his little brother. He was getting used to being in a clone and avoiding getting hit but against S-Ranked ninja it was a lot harder. So far no one had noticed Naruto had one clone that tended to act very differently to the others which was good. He kicked the Uchiha back a few steps and then slipped away as more clones dog piled the man only to groan as a sword sliced into him, instantly dispelling the clone and returning him to his room, at least until Naruto realised and had time to make more clones. 

`````````````````````````````````````  
Naruto lay in his tent just staring at the ceiling. It was great they had somehow found a way for Harry to get out and about for a bit, he’d always hated that his big brother was stuck in his head but it wasn’t permanent. Sure he could just redo the jutsu and Harry would pop into existence again but he had no magic and most of the time couldn’t even look like himself to avoid questions. None of this was fair so he was determined to find a way to free him. At least Ero-sennin hadn’t noticed his odd clone yet or if he had he wasn’t asking about it. How the heck was he going to explain that? He kind of missed the Academy, things were so much simpler back then. 

```````````````````````````````  
Jiraiya watched Naruto as he trained, smiling slightly as he watched the kid. He was pretty amazing to watch, never giving up until he got it. Right now he was working on getting the Rasengan down to where he could form it alone, using a clone took too long and was a liability, he needed to be able to do it alone. The question was what to teach him next? He’d introduced the kid to a few of his agents and no surprise he had them willing to answer to him if anything happened to Jiraiya himself. His ability to inspire loyalty and friendship was astonishing. He’d make an amazing Hokage when Tsunade decided to retire. But there was something…..odd, he just couldn’t put his finger on it yet. 

````````````````````````````  
Naruto dodged and rammed his knee into his opponents’ gut, winding him even as he thrust a kunai into his chest before letting him drop. Why was there a squad of Sound-nin here of all places? He glanced over to see his sensei fighting off five at once, even with their Curse Seals active. Show off. He jumped into the branches to avoid a fire jutsu and then launched his own back at his attacker, one laced with something a little extra. He grinned as he spotted a clone setting traps, knowing it was Harry letting his inner Marauder out. And then there was a sharp pain and everything went black.

Harry swore as he suddenly dispelled, feeling himself return to Naruto’s body, a body that was currently in freefall. He pushed forward and opened his eyes, catching onto a branch to halt his descent and then attack the idiot who had hit Naruto from behind, green eyes narrowed in anger. 

Jiraiya felt a flash of concern as he saw Naruto fall but then the kid caught himself on a branch and went back on the attack but something…he shook it off and went back to the fight. 

Harry breathed deeply as he looked at the bodies littering the clearing. He hated using Naruto’s body but leaving him defenceless would have ended with them dead. And Naruto was still out cold will Jiraiya was approaching, what to do…..he sighed and gave up control, feeling the body crumple as he retreated. 

Jiraiya lunged to catch his collapsing student, checking him quickly for injuries. All he found was a rather nasty but already healing lump on the back of his head. He hefted the kid over a shoulder and took off, not wanting to hang around in case reinforcements showed up.

TBC…..


	16. ch16

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 16

Iruka lay on his bed just thinking. He missed Naruto but he also missed Harry. He was worried about them, what would Jiraiya do if Harry took control? He didn’t know the man in order to guess and it scared him. Naruto’s powers and Harry’s presence would be hard to accept for many ninja, they would either try to control them or kill them. There was nothing he could do, he couldn’t leave Konoha without being declared a traitor and the two weren’t due back for years still. That was why he had started training with Kakashi, his skills needed a lot of work if he was going to protect his family. 

```````````````````  
Naruto sat perfectly still, working on his chakra control. Harry was silent within his mind, watching and learning as well. He missed Konoha so much but he knew going back was too dangerous. He didn’t want anyone dying to protect him. He had to get strong enough to protect himself and he was getting there. He’d finally mastered the one handed Rasengan and he was increasing his jutsu library all the time thanks to his clones. His magical training was intense too, Harry wasn’t giving him any breaks and he knew he needed it. When the time came he would be ready…. he hoped.

``````````````````````  
Jiraiya watched his student across the fire. The kid wasn’t the standard prodigy that most sensei wanted, no he learned by doing something and through sheer determination. He worked hard to master every skill Jiraiya could teach him and it made him feel like a teacher again, something he hadn’t had since Minato. But sometimes…. there was something odd about the kid, something that didn’t fit with all the reports he’d read about him. There were times like this that he regrated not taking the kid with him or remaining in Konoha to raise him but his work was important. And there had been no way to bring him on the road as a child, it would have been far too dangerous. 

``````````````````````````  
Naruto grinned as he spotted the familiar silvery hair and lanky form ahead of them in the village. He glanced at Jiraiya who seemed surprised for a second, they hadn’t been expecting to see any other Konoha ninja here. But he nodded and his student took off running. “Kakashi-sensei!” 

Kakashi spun around only to end up with an arm full of orange. “Naruto?” He wrapped his arms around the boy and then set him down. “What are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here? What are you doing here sensei?” He crossed his arms over his chest and practically pouting at his sensei who reached out to ruffle his hair before spotting Jiraiya and nodding at him. 

“Hello Kakashi.”

“Jiraiya-sama. It’s good to see you both.”

“It’s been a while brat, so what brings you here?”

“On my way back home. Solo mission.” 

“Can you have lunch with us?” Naruto looked between his two teachers pleadingly and the two adults shared a look before Kakashi nodded and Naruto grinned. They made their way to a nearby restaurant and sat down to eat, Naruto drilling him for information on his friends. But eventually Kakashi needed to get going or risk Tsunade’s wrath for being late. 

`````````````````````````````  
Harry sprawled on the grass, enjoying the feel of cool grass on his back despite knowing he wasn’t really feeling it, after all his body was simply a chakra construct. For once he could be out and about and with an illusion in place so he looked like himself. Jiraiya was off in another village, leaving Naruto to train along which meant he could let Harry out. Naruto was in the next clearing training as hard as ever. It was nice to just be able to lay around and relax for a while……. until a blade came to rest at his throat. He froze and opened his eyes, mentally swearing as he recognised Jiraiya. This was not good; he could dispel himself but that would probably make things worse. He felt Naruto coming and told him to stay put even as he tried to find a way out without telling him everything. He trusted him to look after Naruto but not with this. 

“Who are you?”

“No one.” He answered before altering the chakra used to create his body and dispelling himself at the same time, making it look like a transportation jutsu. He settled back into Naruto’s mind even as Jiraiya appeared, worried for his student who had apparently never stopped training. 

“Sensei?”

“Have you seen or sensed anyone nearby?”

Naruto frowned but shook his head. “No one but you.”

“We’re leaving now.”

TBC….  
I know where this will end up but not sure how long till it should end up there.


	17. ch17

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 17**

Naruto smiled as he wandered the open-air market. After Harry had gotten caught by Jiraiya the sannin had kept a close eye on him for three whole months, it had been weird and annoying since it limited their training. Though it had meant the man had to train him so that had been good. But finally, he had gone off to ‘research’, leaving Naruto to look around the tiny town near the border of the Land of Iron. He’d never been to the Land of Iron before and it was interesting., though he could do without the snow. It was odd that there was no other ninja around, but their military was all samurai. He just had a hard time imagining it since the samurai bandits they came across were always easy to beat. He never had any warning before everything around him exploded.

 

Deidara couldn’t believe his luck as he swooped in and grabbed the Jinchūriki, taking off on a clay bird. He hadn’t even been looking for Uzumaki and yet here he was! What were the odds. He just had to get out of the Land of Iron and back to Sasori fast. He knew that explosion wouldn’t keep the kid out for long and he didn’t have anything to put him out with, they did need him alive for now.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jiraiya looked around the devastation in horror. Why had he left Naruto alone? Tsunade was going to kill him. He quickly summoned a toad to send for back up and then took off after the faint sense of Naruto’s chakra. Sometimes the kid having so much uncontrollable power came in handy. He hadn’t thought even Akatsuki would break the neutrality of the Land of Iron.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry moved to the room with the cage, finding it heavily sealed up, which explained why the fox was healing Naruto and waking him up. He had tried to take control himself but it hadn’t work and that honestly scared him. Who had them? there were two main options, Orochimaru or Akatsuki, neither was good.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Iruka ran all out, Kakashi and Sakura nearby as they all but flew through the trees, the rest of the rescue team spread out as they moved to meet up with Jiraiya. Akatsuki had his baby brother, Akatsuki must die, it was as simple as that. He just had to hope Harry could keep him safe until they made it. The team wasn’t as large as anyone would have preferred but there hadn’t been a lot of teams in village. So, it was the remains of Team 7, Team 10, Shizune, Iruka, and someone Kakashi knew from Anbu, Yamato. Tsunade had wanted to come as well but the village needed protection, this would be the perfect opportunity for Orochimaru to attack.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry felt something change and frowned, reaching out with magic to try and work it out. He felt his ring warm and swore, it wasn’t the ring but the stone set within, the Resurrection stone. Something to do with death was happening. He stared as the wards shattered and the fox woke, snarling and swearing. “What’s going on!”

 

**“They have found a way to extract me from the brat.”**

“Naruto will die without you.”

 

**“Of course.”**

 

“Not on my watch.” Harry spat.

 

**“There is nothing you can do mortal.”**

 

“Wanna bet?” He held up the glowing ring and then saw the stream of power sinking into the fox. He took a deep breath and stepped between it and the demon.

 

**“What?”**

 

“I already died once. Keep him alive fox, don’t make me regret this.” He felt the power lock onto him, felt it pulling and ripping and he flooded it with magic, the stone shining brightly.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Iruka and Kakashi actually beat the others to the cave and as it shone neither hesitated in running inside. They saw the Akatsuki members surrounding a body on the ground, a weird statue and then the world went green.

 

The light faded to reveal a dark-haired figure kneeling over Naruto. Hands were flexed experimentally and then he stood, lifting his head and Iruka gasped in recognition.

 

“You hurt my little brother.” Harry snarled dangerously, magic swirling around his hands. Iruka moved into the attack at the same time and Kakashi quickly followed. Unsure what had gone wrong Akatsuki didn’t hang around, especially after Itachi became a sloth.

 

“Harry?” Iruka called and Harry smiled tiredly at him.

 

“Hey.” He dropped down beside Naruto.

 

“Is he…”

 

“Alive and fox intact. They just didn’t know about me.”

 

“Who are you?” Kakashi demanded in confusion. How did Iruka know this young man?

 

“Potter Harry, pleased to finally meet you in the flesh.” And then he passed out.

 

TBC…


End file.
